The Knowing Dream
by Kasa Bella
Summary: Everything up to Blood Promise happened or did it? Rose wakes up from an intense dream that showed her what the events are coming. It felt so real to her, she is confused. What happens next? Beta is Rozka4eva!
1. Chapter 1 The Unknown Outcome!

**HERE IS MY SECOND FANFLICK I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! I WISH I DID! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I bolted up in my bed. Thick sweat covered me from head to toe. I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. That dream was so real to me. Jesse and the Mana (The Hand) group. Lissa being pressured and attacked. Lissa and the darkness. Dimitri and me in the cabin. The Strigoi attack walking back from the cabin. Christian and me teaming up and fight Strigoi. The prisoners. Dimitri! Dimitri being turned into a Strigoi! Me trying to find him and let him go. His family and funeral. Adrian and the proposal. The note from Dimitri that I failed to release his soul.

Everything from the dream was coming back to me at full force. I didn't know how to breathe and what to feel. I knew deep in my heart that this was all really going to happen. I was just lucky enough to see it ahead of time to hopefully change the outcome.

I know that today was Sunday, after I cleared my head. The day that if my dream was correct then Lissa was going to get bombarded by Jesse and Ralf and they are going to torture her into being part of there group. Which will dim the wards and make it so that the wards will be down and the Strigoi are going to be able to come and attack. I had to stop this at all costs.

I level my breathing finally and am able to crawl out of bed. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself carefully. I looked like I always did. I didn't look as hardened as I normally would of from my older dream self. I ran a brush through my sweat coated and gave up on taming it and decided to take a quick shower.

After the shower I got dressed in a hurry. I knew that I had my appointment with my counselor Deirdre. I wasn't really looking forward to it. I knew all that she was going to ask and I just couldn't wait for it to be over with. ***If you want to know what happened during the session go to page 317-Chapter 22 This is where my story pretty much takes place.***

After the session everything followed suit with the dream. I talked to Lissa about counseling and then Dean Barnes made a drunken fool of himself with the _Strigoi _attack by Yuri, Jean and my favorite opponent Dimitri. After the fight I was completely covered in mud and wet from head to toe, as in the dream.

At this moment in the dream I told Liss I would met her at dinner and that was when Jesse and the whole Mana happened. So instead I insisted this time she come with me. She hesitated because I know that she was planning on actually making an appearance at there meeting but not participating. She didn't know I knew.

Before the guardians took Dean off to Mrs. Kirova, I whispered to Dimitri that I needed to talk to him just for a quick moment. When I pulled him aside so that no one could hear us I begin. "Dimitri I know that you wont understand this but I need you to do something for me." He nodded for me to continue "Have you ever heard of Mana or The Hand?" He nods but then there is a puzzled expression on his face as he asks "Why do you ask? How do you know about it?"

I smile and shake my head. "Please Dimitri don't ask the questions. I just know that we have one here. It is run by Jesse and Ralf. They are planning a meeting tonight at the northwest side of campus, between that weird shaped pond and the fence." He looks at me agape. "I can't really explain more, but if they do have a chance to go through with this meeting they so call it, it will weaken the wards and the Strigoi will attack tonight without any hesitation. Please don't fight me on this I am serious. They are using there magic and it is going to cancel out the wards if we don't stop it! Please just trust me!" I plead to him out of breath. He nods with his guardian mask back in place. "Don't worry I will get this all taken care of. Be careful!" I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes.

I walk off with Lissa in tow. Once we reach my dorm Lissa sits on my bed. I turn towards her and sigh. "You can stop hiding it from me Liss." She looks up at me like she doesn't know what I am talking about. I continue "I know that you were planning on going to that meeting tonight with the 'secret society', but I wont let you go, I just got Dimitri to stop it." She looks at me taken back. "How did you know Rose? I tried so hard to keep it away from you!" she whined. I smile "You did I just have a sixth sense these days." She looks at me for a moment and then shakes her head.

I quickly take my shower, scared that Liss would run off but she didn't. Now I had to go break up a fight between Christian and Adrian. We were heading down the hallway just about to the cafeteria when we saw a big group of students surrounding something or someone. The international sign of a fight. I knew this was Christian and Adrian and I was worried about what the outcome would be with Lissa present.

"What the hell's going on?" I demand once we push our way through the crowd that is growing.

Eddie looks relieved to see me, as he is playing the referee role, standing between them. I knew that he was really confused as to how to handle this so I tried to take over. Eddie mumbles "No Idea."

I look at the two of them. Thank god I got here before the fight really broke out. Nobody has hit anyone … yet! I knew Christian was on the offensive so I turn my attention more to him.

"How long do you think you could get away with it? He exclaimed. His eyes light blue fire, just like the dream. "Did you seriously think everyone would keep buying your act?"

I knew Adrian had no idea what he was talking about as he said "Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about Can we please just go sit down and discuss this reasonably?"

"Adrian, Christian…. What the hell is going on here?" Lissa called from besides me but Christian wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Sure of course you'd want that. you're afraid I might do this/" Christian held up his hand, and a ball of flame danced over his palm. "What have you got to fight with? Plants?" Christian continued. I knew that this has to stop so I look over to Adrian. Christian explained his reasoning for all of this. About Adrian trying to take Lissa from him and what the queen said. Finally I have had enough. Christian isn't calming down so I look over to Lissa.

"Compel him to calm down!" I shout to her and she runs over to Christian and pulls his face into her hands. He quickly listens to her and calms down instantly. The crowd disperses and well all head over to a far corner to talk in private.

"You used compulsion on me?" Christian says to Lissa. She looks sad but determined. "I had to. We had not other choice. You were going to kill Adrian for not a valid reason." I look over at Lissa and silently thank her. She smiles and she goes off to the bench near by with Christian to calm him further and to reassure him nothing of what he was told by Ralf was true.

I turn to Adrian "I can't believe that you almost turned into toast!" Eddie and I laughed, but were both relieved that the fight stopped before it really got started. Eddie say that he is going to go check on Christian and then head to dinner. I nod start to think that that would be a good thing to do to but was I walk off Adrian grabs my writst and pulls me back to him.

His touch is soft and calming. I let him pull me to just about an inch or two away from his face. His beautiful green eyes showed love and compassion and gratefulness. I can't help but notice the way he is looking at me, the way he smells, the way his body just complete turns towards me without even meaning too. He tilts my chin up and kisses me softly on the cheek. "Thank you Rose! I don't know what I would of done if you weren't here!" He is sincere. He normally doesn't call me Rose unless he is. "Your welcome." I say softly. I can't help but think about the dream and what could have been if I choose Adrian. He is a great guy and he loves me. He isn't like most Moroi, and he really understands me. He likes it that I am a challenge most of the time and that I am not the easiest person to get along with.

"You know the other day when you asked me to compel you to kiss me?" I nod and he continues "I know that you are madly in love with Belikov but I really do love you Rose. I would like a chance. Would you let me kiss you for real this time and see if there is anything really there between us, for you?" I think about what he is asking of me for a moment and then say. "I know that you love me Adrian. I really do. Some part of me loves you. I know that I am stubborn at admitting it but I do love you in a way and it is growing. One Kiss!" I smile as his expression. He was expecting me to let him down easy. He starts to lean in for the kiss. When I put my finger to his lips to stop him. "Not here though. You have to take me on a real date first!" he is beaming after that.

We all head to dinner. Just as we are finishing eating Dimitri walks in and pulls me outside. "How did you know?" He asks blatantly. I shrug it off "I can't tell you! You wouldn't believe me anyways. Did you stop them?" He nods and I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in. "Rose I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything? I am glad that you are talking to me and coming to me about the ghost but you can talk to me about this too." I smile up at him "Thanks Dimitri it means a lot to me but I need to handle this on my own. I am just glad you stopped that. We need to watch out for them, if that have a chance to have there so called meeting we will have an unwelcoming surprise from a bunch of Strigoi." He nods with his guardians mask back on and says good night.

I walk back into the cafeteria just as everyone is heading out. I turn around and follow them towards Adrian's guest housing to watch a movie, like old times. I think that I took care of the future at least at the moment. I was happy to finally lay back and relax for the rest of my day off. We decided to watch some really funny movie called _Ghost of Girlfriends Past_. I swear that movie was made for Adrian. The night ended and I knew that things needed to change in my life, and drastically. I need to talk to Lissa and tell her everything and hope she is understand and will help me through it all. I also am thinking about giving Adrian a fair chance. I know that I love Dimitri but I think that Adrian and I could really work. I love Dimitri enough to let him go.

We walk back to our separate dorms except I ask Lissa to spend the night with me. She gladly accepts. Just after we get completely settled I look over to Lissa. "Liss… I have something's that I need to tell you about me. I don't want you to get upset or mad but just hear me out." I look at the ground scared to continue and see her reaction. "What is it Rose? Whatever it is, you can talk to me!" I take that as the initiative to open up. "Lissa…. I'm in love with Dimitri….."

* * *

**OK, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? SHOULD I CONTINUE…. OR NO? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WITH IT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions!

**OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I ALSO WHAT TO LET EVERYONE READING THIS THAT I NOW OFFICALLY HAVE A BETA-ROZKA4EVA-ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2- Confessions!**

"Lissa…. I'm in love with Dimitri….." I start off. It catches her completely off guard. I look down at my bed and stare at my sheets, waiting for her reaction. Once she collects herself she grabs my hand. "Rose, How long has this been going on? How long have you loved him?" I tilt my head back up to meet her beautiful jade green eyes.

I look into her eyes, full of understanding and curiosity, not the resentment or judgment I had feared. And seeing that, it urged me to tell her what I should have done a while ago.

So I tell her. I tell her everything. When my feelings for Dimitri started and what has happened since. Even Adrian and what the counselor has said about everything. I opened up like I always wanted too. I told her about the dream and why I was so adamant about her being with me. I told her about the attack and what could have been.

She stayed silent the whole time, taking this in.

I was expecting her to not believe me or get mad about Dimitri, but she did neither. She completely accepted everything I said. "Rose, My biggest question is why didn't you tell me sooner?" A tear stains my right cheek. I'm so touched that my worst nightmare of her reaction didn't come true. She is my sister, my best friend and my bond mate. "Oh Liss! I love you!" I reach out and hug her tightly to me.

"I couldn't say anything about Dimitri and I because it was forbidden. I was just scared of your reaction and someone else finding out. I didn't want you to be upset or worried about me!" She smiles once I pull back and says "I'm just really happy you trusted me enough to tell me this. It means a lot to me. I'm always here for you Rose, don't ever forget that, Okay!" I nod and wipe away my tears.

We continue talking about her plans for the future as well as mine. I'm still completely undecided. We fall asleep soon after that. I'm so lucky to have Lissa in my life!

**~*~**

When I awoke the next morning, Lissa was still fast asleep. Looking at the clock I noticed the time, an hour until my training session with Dimitri. I roll onto my back and look up at the ceiling. I can't believe I stopped one of the biggest things from happening at the academy. Everything was supposed to be so different. I wouldn't be a virgin and Dimitri would be slipping from my grasp. I love him enough to understand we need to keep this professional.

I am going to leave the ball in his court. I know what it feels like to loose him. I feel like I am starting to let him go, little by little, due to the dream. The dream was so real. I don't know what else fate expects me to do. I know what can happen if Dimitri turns Strigoi. He will come after me because he loves me more than life itself.

I don't know what to do, but laying in bed won't help either. I slip out of bed as quietly as I can, to not wake Lissa. I quickly dress in a pair of black champion tight shorts, a red sports bra, black sweatshirt, zipped up half way and my favorite pair of tennis shoes. (Picture on Profile) I write a quick note to Lissa and look at the clock before I leave. It's still early, so I decide to run a few laps until it's time for training.

As I start my stretches I pull my hair into a high messy bun. I run about 2 miles when I spot Dimitri in the corner of my eye. I smile to myself and frown. He is probably going to ask more questions about last night. How I knew about everything. I push myself harder as I finish my lap. I walk up to Dimitri and he looks at me with praise shining in his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks. I shake my head "No, I just woke up a little earlier then normal. You ready to get started?" I ask as I start to walk to the gym. As I walk past him, he reaches out and pulls me back to him. "Roza? What happened yesterday?" he asks softly. I look up and sigh. Maybe I can change the subject. "What are you talking about Comrade? Let's start training! I'm dying to kick your ass!" The side of his mouth goes up into a small smile. "Ok Rose, We can talk about this later. Since your already warmed up and ran your laps, lets lift weights and then spar!" I smile grateful he let the subject drop and we start our training session.

**~*~**

**_Lissa POV_**

I woke up the next morning to a note left on Rose's pillow.

**Lissa,**

**Good Morning! Sorry I didn't want to wake you! I'm at training with D. I will see you at breakfast! :) Wear your new green dress today. It's warm out! Love you! **

**-Rose**

I smile as I look at the note from Rose. I can't believe it, Rose and Guardian Belikov. I would of never guessed, but then again as I think about it I really wasn't looking too closely. I really hope I can help Rose through all of this. I want what's best for her. She deserves the best. I don't know whether it is Guardian Belikov or Adrian. She is going to have to make the final decision.

I hop out of her bed and change into the outfit Rose said I should wear. (Picture on Profile) I walked back to my dorm and straightened my hair and applied some brown mascara and strawberry lip-gloss. After I was finished getting ready for the day, I went in search of Christian.

**~*~**

_**Rose POV**_

Dimitri and I spared for over an hour. I was getting better and better. I think the glimpse of the future really helped. I was a bad ass! I still am. I am also noticing that Dimitri can tell something is different about me today too. After he wins another round, we take a quick water break. I lean up against the wall taking sips from my water bottle. Tilting my head back, I close my eyes, trying to control my breathing from the fight and Dimitri. I hear Dimitri walk up. "You ready for the last round?" I smile and nod. I still have a few moves from my dream that I want to try.

We get in our attack positions on the mat. He lunges first, trying to catch me off guard, but I was ready. My senses are stronger than he is used to. I dodge the lunge and throw a couple combo punches to try to distract him from watching my legs as he leads forward to shield it, I take the opportunity to take a step beside him and trip him onto his back. I jump on top of him, straddling his hips, holding down his hands. I just took down Dimitri, the Russian God, in less then 2 minutes! Wow! "HA! I WIN!" I yell. He laughs. I mean a full blown howl. He is rolling with laughter. I release his hands and start to stand up, with confusion written all over my face.

Once he is able to control himself he asks "Where did you learn that?" I look at him blankly. "You taught it to me." I simply state. He shakes his head. "I don't even know that move. It was amazing Roza! How did you really learn that?" I shrug my shoulders " I don't know." I say truthfully. "Fine, I won't push you to tell me, but excellent work today Roza. I'm very proud of you. Go ahead and get ready for class. I'll see you later." I smile and reach for my sweatshirt and bag and head towards my dorm.

**~*~**

I quickly take a shower and dress in jean shorts, a red tank top, and black flip flops. (Picture on Profile) I blow dry my hair and straighten it, it is getting so long, it is down to my shoulder blades. I look at myself in the mirror. I can see all of the pain and life experience from the dream only in my eyes. I have seen it all. I don't know what I plan on doing with my life other than guarding Lissa. I don't know who I want. I don't know if I even deserve either one of them.

I head towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Once inside I get into line and grabbed a doughnut and banana, and head to our normal table. Lissa and Christian are already there eating breakfast. "Good Morning!" I say happily as I sit next to Lissa. She smiles widely at me. "Good Morning Rose! How was training?" Lissa asks, eyes gleaming with curiosity. I smile widely, beaming. "Good! I pinned Dimitri on the last round, in under 2 minutes!" She continues to smile with me. "Congrats!" I nod a thanks.

The rest of the conversation at breakfast was pretty laid back. Eddie joined us after a little while. Adrian never showed. I don't know whether to be upset or indifferent about this. I let it slip into the back of my mind as the bell rings for classes to start. I stand up with Christian and follow him to his first class of the day.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THAT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! ONCE I RECIEVE 15, I WILL UPDATE! :) THANKS! PICTURE ON PROFILE!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle of the Heart!

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

While I walked to lunch my mind continued to fight a battle between itself. Dimitri v Adrian. Why couldn't my life be normal for once? I ask myself uselessly.

On the one side there is Adrian. On the outside he is sarcastic, annoying, a womaniser, and an alcoholic. Then if you look closely, there is the sweeter side to him. The handsome, funny, caring, and loving Adrian. I know that no one is perfect, so if I chose Adrian, I need to be able to handle both sides of him.

But the annoying side _was _becoming more or less non-existent. He really does love me, I am starting to realising that more and more everyday, but that really doesn't help with any decision making. Thinking back to the dream, Adrian was behind me 100% through out my life and was willing to do absolutely anything for me. He loves me very much.

Of Course, then there is Dimitri. My sexy, bad ass, comrade Dimitri. At times he makes me feel whole, and complete. I think there is a possibility he could be my soul mate. But how can I really know for sure. Wouldn't things just be so much more less complicated if I could love Adrian, and forget about Dimitri? Or maybe it would be better the other way around? Then if I think back to the dream that can't seem to go away, Dimitri may not be the right choice due to Lissa. It is like having to chose between the two of them. With Adrian things are so much less complicated.

By now I have reached the commons for lunch. Christian and I quickly grab some food. I'm not really bothering with what it is, and head to our normal table.

Lissa and Christian embrace and huddle together already disappearing into there own little world. Eddie is sitting across from them looking uncomfortable. He looks up as I approach and looks grateful that he had someone else to talk to. I don't blame him, poor guy.

Lissa finally realises I am there, looking up, she gives me a small sad smile. I smiled back trying to reassure her that I am fine, as I felt her worrying about me through the bond. I mean, as much as I love her, I didn't tell her everything, so that she could feel sorry for me.

I quickly sit down next to Eddie and start eating my lunch finding out that I had picked a piece of pizza, apple, brownie, and a soda. I guess I at least grabbed something good. I smile to myself as I finish my slice of pizza. I pull Eddie into a conversation about this mornings training hoping to lift his mood. It seems to work.

As lunch starts to come to a close. Eddie offers to dump my tray, I nod and let him. I sit back against the wall watching Lissa and Christian. He is so in love with her. He stuck by her through all of the pain I caused in my dream. He didn't leave her side once. I think that life is going to be completely different for the two of them now. I smile to myself, glad that I could make that happen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eddie walking back to our table with Dimitri. I smile but scold myself for it. I haven't made any decisions yet.

Once they reach our table, Dimitri asks "Rose, Can I talk to you for a moment?" I nod and stand up following him out of the cafeteria. Lissa must of noticed because I feel a wave of calm through the bond. I turn to look at her before I shut the door behind me, smiling my thanks. She nods.

Outside the air is a little chilly but I lean my back against the stone wall to the cafeteria. I look up into Dimitri's gorgeous brown chocolate eyes. He does the same with me and looks reluctant to talk. "What's up Comrade?" I say with my normal Rose nonchalance. He smiles and says "Rose, They are planning an end of year dance and I wanted to know if you and Lissa would like to go shopping?" I nod giddily.

But then frown. Why didn't he just ask this in front of Lissa? So I just ask him. "Yes, We would love to, but why didn't you just ask me when I was in there with Lissa?" He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Honestly it is because I was hoping you would want to talk to me about everything?" I look down at me feet, knowing what he is getting at. I don't know if I should really tell him. I'm scared of what his reaction would be. He tilts my head up with his fingers on my chin. "Roza?" He breaths.

I look up into his eyes once again reluctantly. "I don't know what you want me to say." I say trying to play dumb. I know he isn't stupid. "Okay Roza, but please come to me if you ever want to talk. I'm here!" I nod and start to turn away muttering a thanks. He grabs my arm softly but firm and pulls me back to him and into a comforting embrace. I breathe in deep his after shave, sending a wave of shivers through my body. I look up to see his face, his eyes are showing pure love and worry. He turns away this time. Quickly walking into the shadows, as I stare after him.

I walk back into the cafeteria slowly. I resume my spot next to Eddie and stare absently at the table, not paying attention to anyone or anything around me. I don't know what to think about Dimitri any more. I am just getting more and more confused. I just hope I can figure this out soon.

Lissa snaps my attention back to the table. "Rose! Rose! What did Dimitri ask you?" I look up at her to find that we are alone at the table. I look around and find Christian talking to Eddie by the cafeteria doors. "Oh sorry! What?" Lissa sighs. "What did Dimitri need to ask you?" I smile knowing what her reaction is going to be. "He was asking if we wanted to go shopping for the upcoming surprise!" Her eyes twinkle with delight. "What surprise?!" I laugh knowing she may possibility scream with delight in a second. "Well... there is going to be an end of year dance! Dimitri wants to take us shopping!" I was right! She screams and squeals with delight until Christian and Eddie run over. "What's going on?" Eddie asks in confusion. I laugh and tell him the news. Christian laughs at Lissa's reaction causing her to slap him upside the head.

I follow Christian and Lissa to there next class, Eddie acting as far guard. Lissa can't stop talking about the upcoming surprise. I'm happy I was able to perk her up like this. I was happy that we were going to have one last chance to dress up and be childish. I wonder who is going to be my date. Hmm... I could ask Adrian! That would be a new and exciting experience. I could always go with the easy way out though and ask Eddie.

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully. I am confused as to why Adrian didn't make an appearance today at all. I am starting to miss him. Lissa and Christian head to the library to finish there homework before dinner. I follow as far guard while Eddie is near guard talking to Christian about who he should ask to the dance. Just as they sit down in the Library the front door swings open revealing a devilishly sexy Adrian.

He walks up to us and stand next to me. "Hey Little Damphir! Miss me?" I smirk trying to ignore the smile creeping on my lips. He smiles noticing my struggle. "How was your day?" I shrug. "The normal, being the shadow, you?" He shrugs as well. "Just been working on some stuff for my Father and Aunt. Boring! Ready to have some fun! You up for it!" I nod "I am done guarding after dinner, maybe then we could have some fun!" He smiles widely with pleasure. "Sounds good!" He whispers close to my ear. "Hey! What are your guy's plans the rest of the night?" He asks everyone else. They all agree to meet at his room after dinner.

Dinner couldn't finish quick enough. Adrian ushered us in his room quietly. Lissa and Christian take the love seat, Adrian takes the lazy boy. Eddie and I sit on the floor across for them. "So, What do you guys want to do?" Adrian asks once we all sit down. "We can watch a movie, get plastered, play some music and dance, play poker, play spin the bottle, what ever you guys want to do." I smile "How about we get plastered, play music and dance, play some poker and have some fun!" Everyone agrees.

Adrian goes to a cupboard and pulls out over 20 different bottles of alcohol. Lissa grabs the wine coolers. Christian goes for the jack and coke. Eddie the tequila. Adrian the Russian vodka. I look at all the bottles and decide on the whiskey to start. Adrian puts on his stereo. "Telephone" by Lady Gaga and Beyonce comes on. I love this song. I start to dance to it. Christian and Lissa and grinding dirty. I like that idea. I look over at Eddie and Adrian sitting, relaxing to the music. I pull Adrian up with me and go to the center of the room. I turn around and grind my butt into Adrian's front. He happily complies placing his hands on my hips grinding back just as much.

I am loving the feeling of Adrian's hands on me. The next song comes on and I love the beat. It's "Sway" by the Pussycat Dolls. I really don't know how to salsa. I start to just sway to the song but Adrian has other plans. He turns me around and starts a not so complicated dance. He can tell I don't know it but he is a great silence teacher. I quickly learn the main steps. Adrian is an excellent dancer. I look over and notice Lissa and Christian dancing the same steps. Oh I can be in Adrian's arms all night.

The next song is a little more faster but I love a challenge. It is "Takin Back My Love" by Enrique Iglesias Ft. Ciara. Adrian seems to love a challenge too. We grind and move together in complete sync. I love this moment. I can't seem to restrain myself. I slide my leg up and around Adrian's waist. He looks lovingly with a hint of desire into my eyes. I love this moment. I love Adrian. I slide my hands around his neck still grinding our hips together, and pull him into a passionate loving kiss. Adrian complies and our lips move in total sync, just like our dancing. The kiss is powerful. I love kissing him. He pulls back reluctantly as the song comes to a slow.

We walk over to the love seat and sit down with Eddie staring at us like we just had sex on the floor. It probably looks like we were with our clothes on. Opps... I laugh and roll my eyes at him. Adrian can't seem to stop smiling either. Lissa and Christian finally realise there not alone either and sit on the floor next to us.

Once we all collect ourselves, Eddie suggests poker. I smile evilly. "How about we make things interesting! Instead of boring old money, how about clothes!" I suggest. Adrian nods in agreement. Christian and Eddie are the only ones reluctant. But Lissa helps and they quickly comply.

By the time we are done with the game,Lissa and I are in just our bras and underwear. Adrian is in just his boxers. Christian in his boxers and shirt. Eddie is naked. He really shouldn't play poker! He isn't too bad looking naked either. Adrian seems to notice me looking and ends the game. We all get dressed, well at least mostly. Lissa puts on Christians shirt, Christian puts on his jeans. Eddie is completely dressed. Adrian does the same as Christian just wearing his pants and boxers. I decide to be like Lissa and put on Adrian's shirt over my underwear. Adrian seems to like that every much. We start to get tired. I stopped drinking after a little while, but Lissa and Christian are plastered. Eddie is a little bit more drunk than me. Adrian and I seem to be the most sober of them all.

Eddie walks Lissa and Christian back to the doors, Christian is probably going to stay the night at Lissa's. They leave quickly after getting dressed. I look over at Adrian as he is sitting back in the Lazy boy chair, his lap looking inviting.

He smiles at me, eyes daring me to come closer. I slowly walk over to him and crawl onto his lap. He smiles lustfully. I smile back. He strokes a hand up my leg. I look down at him and lean in to his lips. He leans forward, kissing me passionately. This kiss holds more emotion then the previous. There is want, need, desire, love, passion, care, everything is in this kiss. I decide to deepen it. He is just as eager for more. He sits up not breaking the kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms wrap automatically around his neck. He stands and leads us over to the bed. He falls back softly onto the feather pillows. I pull the covers over my back as I pull off his shirt. The kissing continues, Adrian turns us over so that he is on top of me. His hands caress my body lovingly. "Oh Adrian!" I moan under his touch. He moans for me as I kiss his neck and chest. "Rose!" I don't know if I am ready to lose my virginity yet. I am wrapped up in Adrian and want nothing more than him right now.

I start to unbutton his pants, but before I can unzip them Adrian's warm fingertips stop me. He looks into my eyes, searching for the approval first. "Rose, are you sure your ready?" I look at him. Every part of my body wants to say yes but my mind is telling me, no! It's telling me to wait, make our relationship official, tell Adrian that I love him first! I look lovingly back into his beautiful calming green eyes.

"Adrian, I don't know if I am ready but I do know that I am falling in love with you." He smiles and kisses me softly. "I love you too Rose!" He whispers into my ear. "I don't want to pressure you, I want you to make love to me, but only if your ready."

I pull his face back to where I can see his beautiful green eyes again and kiss his lips. He pulls me into a tight embrace and deepens the kiss once again. But before we are able to take it any further, the front door opens.

"ROSE!!"

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE? WHO IS AT THE DOOR? THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATE! :) PICTURES OF CHAPTER ON PROFILE!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Intruder!

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! LET'S SEE WHO THE INTRUDER IS …. SHALL WE! :)**

Chapter 4 _**The Intruder!**_

"_ROSE!!" _

* * *

The following morning I wake with a major migraine and the urge to vomit. I hold it down to stretch out my aching body. I roll over feeling the need to have Adrian's arms around me. Wait! Adrian! Oh no … What happened last night? Did I lose my virginity to him? The last thing I can remember is Lissa leaving with Christian and Eddie.

I hop out of bed, ignoring the fact the my head is pulsing and my stomach is throbbing. I run into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess. It has snarls all over and is sticking up on both sides surrounding my face. My make-up is smeared under my eyes. I look and feel like shit!

I decide to hop in the shower to try and clear my head. Once I massage my body and wash my hair, the rest of the night comes flashing back, like a memory.

* * *

_I almost lost my virginity with Adrian but he hesitated and wanted to make sure I was ready, by asking if I was. I told him the truth that I wasn't sure and that I was starting to fall in love with him. He seemed to like that answer with the sparkling smile on his face. I remember pulling his lips back to mine and then someone breaking us apart, by yelling my name from the front door. _

_"ROSE!!" yelled Dimitri. "ROSE, WHAT THE HELL?" Dimitri screamed walking closer to the bedroom. Adrian muttered "Oh shut it, Belikov" but that just fueled the fire. Dimitri came up to me and pulled my arm, making me fall out of Adrian's arms and onto the floor. "What the hell Dimitri?!" I yell as I stand up. Once I am able to concentrate on everything, I remember I am in pretty much naked, in only my bra and underwear. I quickly grab Adrian's shirt off the floor and put that on, receiving a smirk from Adrian and a glare from Dimitri. _

_"Again, What the hell Dimitri?!" I yell at him once I am decent. He just continues to glare at Adrian and I. After waiting for about five minutes of glares and silence, I grab his arm and my purse and start to head towards my dorm. Before heading out of Adrian's room, I kissed him goodbye on the lips. I could see Dimitri stiffen his position next to me as I did it. I knew this was hurting Dimitri but he was really killing my buzz and I really couldn't careless about his feelings at the moment. _

_The entire walk to my dorm was a silent one. Dimitri didn't say a word until we reached my dorm door. "Rose. Why?" Dimitri asks as I unlock my door. I look up at him and reply defeated. "We can't be together! You know it! I know it! We're just hurting each other by doing this!" Once in my dorm I sit on my bed. Dimitri walks into my dorm, carefully shutting and locking the door behind him. He sits on my desk chair looking at me sadly. _

_"Rose I know that we can't be together, but I can't stand seeing you with him. He is Moroi! He isn't right for you." I look at him carefully. "Well if he isn't right for me who is?" I ask him questioningly. "Who is good enough for me?" I ask him after he doesn't reply._

_Looking at him for what seemed like for over an hour, Dimitri finally speaks. But before he does he kneels in front of me, looking intensely into my eyes and holding my hands in his. "Rose, I know we can't be together since we will both be guarding Valissa, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. Roza... I love you so much! You mean so much to me. I can't stand seeing you with him because I want you in _**my**_ arms, kissing _**my**_ lips." _

_He reached up and caressed my jaw with his warm hand. I placed my hand on top of his. "I love you too Dimitri, but I have seen the future for us and I can't put you through that. I've lost you once, I can't... NO! I won't loose you again!" I say as tears start to stain my cheeks and his hand. He looks at me confused for a moment, then recollection forms into his eyes._

_"Rose, How did you see the future? Is that how you knew about the Mana group and __everything?" Dimitri asks. I nod trying to collect myself. "I had this dream. It felt so real. So many things would have happened if the Mana were able to have there so called meeting. You... You would be …?" I chocked off by tears not able to finish. Dimitri tried to guess. "I would be … what?... Dead?" I __looked at him shaking my head. "Strigoi." I whispered falling back on my pillow. At this point the tears wouldn't stop. I was having trouble breathing as each tear drop fell, a shake through my body went with it. Dimitri understood, climbing on the bed with me, cuddling me into his chest. Soon after that darkness takes control and I fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

Getting out of the shower, I quickly dry myself off. I can't believe I told Dimitri about the dream. Now he is going to want to know more. I grab two Tylenol and swallow them down with a cup of tab water. I get dressed and ready in a daze of confusion like the rest of the past couple of days. I still don't know what I am going to do. I know I love Adrian and I love Dimitri! Damn! What am I supposed to do?

I look down at my outfit that I had chosen. I was wearing my normal black shorts with a black sports bra and my favorite sweatshirt and shoes. I look at the clock. I am going to be over an hour early. Good. I can run some laps and work with the dummies before Dimitri shows up for training. I grab my iPod on the walk out of my room. I decide to listen to "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. It usually pumps me up. It works this time.

I run about ten laps before I notice Adrian sitting off to the side of the track. He is smiling at me, so I return the smile. "Good Morning Little Damphir" He greets as I walk up to him and sit beside him. "Good Morning Adrian! Sleep well?" he nods his response. "What are you doing up so early?" I ask after a little bit of silence. He shrugs and says "I woke up and wanted to get some fresh air. I took a walk and saw you running and decided to come watch you." I smile. "No, you wanted to watch my ass in these shorts." We both let out a laugh. "You know me so well." Adrian replies. I playfully punch his shoulder.

"What happened last night, when you walked off with Dimitri?" Adrian asks softly. I look out over the track. "He walked me back to my room and we talked for a little bit and then he left. Why? Worried about me?" I smile looking back over to him, finding his face serious. "I was and still am worried about you. I know something is different about you. It has been for a while now. I love you Rose. I just want you to know that you can talk to me, about anything on your mind." I looked sincerely into his beautiful emerald green eyes "Thank you, It means a lot. I'm surprised that you noticed the difference." He smiles "Honestly, I notice everything about you." I laugh, but know that he is really telling the truth.

I stand up and reach a hand out to help him. "Come on Adrian, I am going to go train with the dummies. Want to watch? I will let you chose the music!" He laughs at that. "Do you even have to ask?" I laugh with him and we walk to the gym's training room.

I set-up the mats and dummies up and wrap my hands. I grab the practice stakes as Adrian works on the music. "I need something that will keep me pumped up!" I yell to him as I finish the set up. He smiles and nods "I know Little Damphir!" Once I am ready, I position the stance next to the dummy. "Okay Adrian!" I hear him press a button and a song I recognize comes on "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. I smile at him and direct my attention back to the dummy. I end up ripping it into pieces by directing everything that I have been feeling lately into it. I turn around after about ten minutes to fine an agape Adrian and Dimitri. "What?" I ask after a moment. They both shake there heads, clearly surprised by my strength.

I shrug it off and clean up my mess. Dimitri walking up to me once I'm finished. "How long have you been up training?" I look at the clock. "Well a little over an hour. I ran about ten laps, then trained in here. Why?" He looks at me for a little bit and then shrugs it off. "You ready to spar, since your already warmed up?" I smile widely and nod. I look over by the door seeing Adrian still sitting by the stereo. I smile at him and he sets up the next song. I smile when I notice what it is. "Headstrong" by Trapt. It is one of my favorites to work out to because it is what I am, Headstrong. Dimitri and I spar for over an hour. I didn't get a chance to pin him this time. I think he was ready for me.

After training was over Dimitri called me over to talk, I motioned Adrian to meet me outside. "Rose... About last night. I think we need to talk some stuff over but just know that I'm not going anywhere. I am looking into some options that may be opening up so that we can still be together. I'm not giving up on you Roza. I know that Adrian loves you, I can see it in his eyes. I just want you to be happy, and until you make the decision between us, I am not going to give up until I know that you are happy." I look at him speechless. What are you supposed to say after someone says something like that to you. He grabs his bag and kisses my forehead before leaving out the door.

Walking out of the gym a couple of minutes later I am able to clear my head enough to grip reality. I see Adrian leaning against the wall outside the gym. I walk over to him, thinking about life, I decide I need a long vacation from love. Lissa is all that is supposed to matter right now. I should just being my normal Rosemarie Hathaway, the heart breaker. Why am I trying to get all serious? I love Adrian and Dimitri, but who loves me more. I could try to find out. I smile once I reach Adrian.

"What did he need to talk to you about?" Adrian asks. I smile. "He just wanted to tell me that he isn't giving up." Adrian looks surprised by that but smiles like he has something up his sleeve. "Why are you smiling like that?" He just smiles wider when I ask him that. He intertwines our fingers and leads me to my dorms to get ready. "Can I come up with you? I'll be good I promise." I laugh and nod. Once in my dorm, I press play on my stereo and laugh at the song that it is currently on. "If You Like Pina Colada" by Jimmy Buffett. I look over at Adrian and he is singing along with me. I grab a clean towel and head to take a shower. Once behind the bathroom door I hear Adrian offer to help. I just laugh harder.

Once in the shower I sing along loudly. "That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. And the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the cape. Your the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape." Once done with the shower I quickly dry off and wrap myself in the towel. I blow dry my hair straight and walk out to the bedroom to grab my clothes for the day.

Adrian is sitting on the bed, eyes glistening with desire. I smile my man eater smile and walk in front of him. "See something you like?" he smiles widely and stands up wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you Rose!" he whispers into him ear. I whispers back "I love you too Adrian" nibbling on his ear sending shivers through his body. "You are such a tease!" I laugh at him and pull away, walking to my closet. I look through my things not really finding anything.

Adrian walks up behind me and asks "Need help Little Damphir?" I nod. He pulls me over to sit on the bed. I comply and watch him go through my clothes. "What about this? I don't think I have ever seen you wear this?" I smile. He chose a off the shoulder black shirt, Lissa had gotten it for me a while back. I just forgot about it. "Yes, this one with these pants and these shoes. Here I'll turn around!" I laughed at him and I quickly changed into my underwear. It was a matching set.

"Ok you can look now!" I call to him. He turns around and desire, love and lust fill his eyes. "Your not dressed yet Little Damphir." I look at him with mock hurt. "Do you want to turn back around? You've seen me this naked before." He takes in the full view of my body. "Damn Rose! Your gorgeous!" I smile and slip on the shirt and pants. Slipping on the shoes last. "How do I look?" I ask, as I look at myself in the mirror, spraying on some of the Amor Amor, that Adrian originally got for me in Idaho. "Perfect" He says from behind me.

He slides my long hair to the side and gently kisses my neck. I moan into his touch. "Well we better get to breakfast!" he says after a moment. "Tease!" I mutter under my breath, but he hears me. "Takes one to know one!" I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs.

We start to head out of my dorm when Adrian stops me as I reach the door. Pulling me into his arms, he looks seriously back into my eyes. "I've been waiting a while to give you this?" He says this while pulling out a small black box. I look at it, curiosity getting the best of me. I take it out of his hand and slowly open the lid. The black box reveals a thin silver chain with a beautiful tear drop shaped ruby pendent. It is so gorgeous. "Oh my … Adrian, You shouldn't have! I don't know if I can accept this!" I gush. "Of course you can! Here let me help you put it on." He moves my hair to the side and I hold it up for him to place the necklace on me. It goes perfect with my skin. "I love it Adrian. I love you!" He smiles and softly pushes me against my door, crushing his lips to mine.

I deepen the kiss. Our tongues moving in sync like last night. I snake my arms to his neck and hair while he moves his to my waist. Each of us wanting to be as close as possible to one another. He pull apart but just barely to catch our breath. Once we can breath evenly he pulls away. "We better head to breakfast." Adrian whispers. Intertwining our fingers once again we walk to breakfast and meet up with the everyone.

* * *

**WELL... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PICTURE OF NECKLACE ON PROFILE! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I RECIEVE AT LEAST..... TWENTY REVIEWS! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Our Trip to the Mall Part 1

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! R&R!!! **

Chapter 5 _**Our Trip to the Mall (Part One)**_

At dinner time, I met up with everyone for a very exciting meal. We had shrimp scampi and rolls. It was so yummy but Lissa couldn't stop talking about our trip to town for the dance and an after party that I couldn't wait for.

We are suppose to meet with our chaperons at the parking lot. The guardians going with us are Dimitri, Alberta, Guardian Daniel, and some other guardian. I was excited for a chance to get out of here, even though it is only going to be for a few hours.

Adrian intertwines our fingers as we leave the cafeteria. He leans close to my ear and whispers "I love you Rose!" I smile in response while whispering the same in his ear. I do love this man. I just need to figure my heart out and make a decision, on who I really love more. Who I feel like I can spend the rest of my life with.

When we reach the parking lot we see all four of them and also three others I didn't know that were coming. It's probably because we have a big group of Moroi. The Moroi coming with us are Lissa, Adrian, and Christian. The Damphir Novices are just Eddie and I. So we are going to be well protected. They have two separate black suburbans. They seem pretty big. They are able to fit about 8 people in each.**(Picture on Profile)**

So we split up; in car one is Adrian, Alberta, Eddie, Two of the guardians that I don't know and myself. In the other car is Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Guardian Daniel, the other guardian I now know as Guardian Rogers, and Eddie.

I can tell Dimitri wanted to be in the same car as me, but Adrian and Lissa had other plans. I shrug it off and hop in the car. Adrian and I sit in the far back, cuddling close. I decide I should probably get some sleep since I am going to not really have a chance to later. I can feel Lissa's excitement through the bond. She also seems really happy and amused about something. I slip into her head while resting my head on Adrian's shoulder.

_**Lissa is sitting in the back as well with Christian. She is laughing so hard. I can't help but giggle a little myself. She looks over at Christian and I can tell why. Dimitri is the driver and he is listening to his normal 80's music, Lissa is trying to loosen him up. **_

_**Eddie and Christian are singing along with it and making a fool of themselves. The song is Walk Like An Egyptian by The Bangles. Lissa finally got everyone in the car singing along and being idiots. She was laughing her butt off while trying to sing along. **_

_**Christian and Eddie were acting like Egyptians the best they could while buckled in and sitting down. I needed to get back out of her head to make sure I wasn't making a fool of myself. **_

Back in my head I look around and the only one paying attention to me is Adrian, he has a huge smile on his face. "Were you just with.." He starts to whisper but I cut him off. "Yes! She was so happy and amused I had to find out why." He just laughs and pulls me into him. "Can you tell me why?" I laugh and nod. "Dimitri is making them listen to his 80's music, _Walk Like an Egyptian_ is on and Lissa was trying to get everybody to sing along.

Christian and Eddie were trying to dance in there seats. It was so funny. Did I laugh why I was in her head?" He laughs louder "Not really but you had the biggest smile on your face. It was extremely cute!" I cuddle into his chest and relax the rest of trip but not before I made sure to block Lissa out in the back of my mind for the time being.

~*~

Once we finally reach the mall it is opening time for them. I stretch out as soon as my feet feel the pavement beneath them. I slept the rest of the way, after slipping into Lissa's head, so my back is very stiff. Adrian wraps an arm around my waist and I lean in smelling his erotic smell. He smells so good, better than Dimitri's aftershave.

"Ready to shop until we drop?" Lissa asks as Adrian and I walk up beside her. I smile "Yes!" Alberta splits us up into groups. The guys have to get suits and Lissa and myself dresses so we split up male and female. Alberta and Guardian Jones come with Lissa and I. Everyone else follows the boys. I loop my arm through Lissa's and we start off. Lissa decided since were here we need to update our closets. So we shop for everything.

When we reach _Forever 21_, I squeal and jump up and down. I love this store. We walk in and I look like a crazy person. I like everything I touch. We walk out of that store with over 7 bags. Opps! :)

While shopping we can't seem to find the dresses that we originally came looking for.

On our way to meet with the guys for lunch, Lissa decides to turn the conversation a little bit more serious. "So..... Have you figured out what your going to do about your guy troubles?" I look at my feet, trying to decide what to say. Lissa loops her arm back through mine. "Rose... Talk to me!" I look up at her jade green eyes. "Honestly... I don't know. My heart says one thing and my head sort of says another." She looks confused "What do you mean?" I sigh "I love both of them.... I just can't choose. I know which one I should choose but I can't get myself to just take a leap and make a decision." She nods in agreement.

We finally reach the boys and I head in the direction of McDonald's, I haven't had that in forever, probably since Portland. I can hear Lissa laughing at me but I don't care. I want my Big Mac and large yummy french fries.

After lunch we split up a little differently. Lissa went with Adrian and Eddie and I went with Christian. Maybe he can help me out. Lissa wouldn't stop texting me and sending me metal pictures through the bond and I would text back. It was pretty interesting. Dimitri was in my group this time too.

I think Lissa has finally found her gown. It is prefect for her too. It is a bright pink, fuchsia. It feels like silk between your fingers and has embroidery under the bust of rhinestones. It is so beautiful. I start to get happy for her but worried about what I am going to wear.

That is when I found it. It is going to be perfect for the dance. Ruby red, felt like silk softer than Lissa's. It had a deep v-neck in the front embroidered with rhinestones, along with a high slit. Unlike Lissa's, mine gown fell straight to the floor with a small train. The back of it had a cross but then dipped low, until right above my butt. It was gorgeous.

After staring in the mirror for what felt like an hour, I heard Christian bickering "Come on Rose... Hurry up! I know you have to have at least one you liked to show me!" I laugh "Sorry Pyro... I think I found the one!" I squeal too excited to argue with him.

I walk out of the dressing room to face Dimitri and Christian. Both of there jaws drop. Great reaction! Christian recovers quicker "I think your right! You look great! Lissa would tell you to pick this one!" I smile and twirl. I glance over at Dimitri he has lust driven eyes. He catches my glace and gives me a small smile. I nod "Ok...this is the one!"

We are about to head out when I spot the perfect dress for Lissa for the after party I quickly text her and she says she has found one for me as well. We continue towards the entrance of the mall excited to finally go home. Once outside I lean up against the wall waiting for the Lissa and Adrian's group to arrive. I lean my head back against the wall and rest my eyes.

A few minutes later my thoughts are disturbed by Lissa begging Alberta for something. All I want to do is go home but Lissa looks ready for anything. "please!" she asks again as they walk outside. "For what?" I ask as she walks by me. "I want to go have some more fun.... Karaoke style!" I laugh despite what my body tells me. I am tired but that would be fun. Alberta finally agrees but only one turn each. I hope Dimitri sings!

We go to the nearest bar that Alberta is able to get us into. Lissa jumps up to go first, fidgeting with excitement, she decides to sing Rinse by Vanessa Carlton, I have a feeling I know who she is dedicating this song too.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

Isn't that the truth! Damn Lissa really knows how to chose them!

_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

She is right! Every true question that belongs in my heart haunts me!

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_

I don't know how to let him go. I want to let Dimitri go but I can't.

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man_

I look over at Dimitri, He is looking at me intently, I give him a sad smile and he returns it, I'm starting to understand the song better.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold anybody this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him_

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds  
If only he was hers _(changed)

I am just going to end up alone, in some way, shape or form if I hold onto Dimitri like this.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

_  
_Lissa looks at me... silently giving me encouragement with her eyes and singing.

_  
She must rinse him  
She must rinse him_

_She can't rinse him  
She can't rinse him_

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him_

_  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way  
_

I'm trying really hard to hold back tears by the time this song is over. I know Lissa will want me to go soon. I try to calm my breathing and I stand, cheering with the rest of my friends. "Thanks Liss!" I whisper in her ear as I hug her. She nods and says "Your turns soon!" I smile.

**PART TWO WILL BE COMING SOON! TWENTY REVIEWS AND YOU WILL SEE WHAT SONG ROSE SINGS...AS WELL AS ADRIAN AND A POSSIBLE DIMITIRI!!! REVIEW! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Karaoke Bar!

**SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. . . . SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LITTLE WHILE.... I HAVE CHAPTER 7 DONE TOO …. JUST NEED REVIEWS NOW... PLEASE LISTEN TO ALL OF THE SONGS LISTED.... IT WILL HELP YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON. THANKS. NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES.... R&R!!!!****_Chapter 6- Karaoke Bar!_**

* * *

I sit at the bar table, trying to decide what I should do. Lissa was right, I need to rinse. As I think about my life, I try to figure out what song I should do. Christian wants to go up next. He whispers something into Lissa's ear and she beams and smiles lovingly at him, as he walks to the stage. Lissa looks over and spots me looking at her. _**This song is for me!**_ She sends through the bond and beams even brighter if that is even possible.

I smile and look down at my hands. Adrian leans into my shoulder. "So... Little Damphir... What song are you going to do?" I smile, looking up and meeting his beautiful green eyes. "I don't know yet. All I know is that it is going to be about you. Should I do serious or funny?" His eyes crease while he smiles lovingly. "I don't know...Funny would be you.... but I would mind some thing serious coming from your mouth." He looks intently into my eyes, to show me he is telling the truth.

Being Rose Hathaway, I decide to lighten things up. "I bet that's not all you would like to see happen with my mouth." I say giving him my man-eater smile. He burst out laughing. "I'm speechless!" I join him and lean into his side. He immediately wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer.

Lissa looks over and notices, giving me a helpful smile. _**You two look perfect together! **_Lissa sends through the bond again. I just smile in response. Finally Christian is announced and his song starts. The song he chose is very sweet. _I'll Go On Loving You By Alan Jackson_.

_When I look into your soft green eyes  
When I see your delicate body  
Revealed to me as you slip off your dress  
I'm reminded what I feel for you  
Will remain strong and true  
Long after the pleasures of the flesh_

Then I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you

Me in the rain or the wind  
Or the moon up in the sky  
The spin of the earth or the change of the tide  
I don't know what brought us together  
What strange forces of nature  
Conspire to construct the present  
From the past

Then I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you

When he finishes, Lissa runs over to him and jumps into his arms, crushing her lips onto his. She is so lucky, not to have heart problems! Oh but she so deserves it, but what do I really deserve. Adrian pulls me out of my thoughts "Little Damphir, I am going to sing this song for you! I hope you smile and listen to the truth!" I laugh at his retreating figure.

He is announced and then the music starts. I smile knowing this song and willing myself not to cry. He chose series for his song, _You Are by Jimmy Wayne_

Baby when I look at you  
You know it breaks my heart in two  
How beautiful you are

_  
I've seen you in a million dreams  
Now you're finally here with me  
We will never be apart_

_  
I wanna hold you forever  
That's all I'll ever need_

You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known

_  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

_  
...Yes I do..._

_  
Every time i close my eyes  
It hits me so deep inside  
How real this feeling is_

_  
I'm intoxicated by your touch  
It's a sweet, sweet rush  
I'm in love with your kiss_

_  
You're the one i trust the most  
You changed me_

You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known

_  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known

_  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

Everything, I love everything you are Rose!

As he walks off the stage he picks me up off the floor, into an intimate hug. "I loved it!" I whisper into his ear. "Your turn Little Damphir!" He says as he pulls back to gaze lovingly into my eyes. I ready myself for Adrian to set me down, but I feel us leaning to the side, as he dips me into a romantic passionate kiss. His tongue trails my bottom lips asking for permission. I disappear into Adrian's lips as I open mine. We move in sync once more, until I feel Lissa's uncomfortable feelings seeping through the bond.

Adrian pulls us back up, laughing at my bright red face, as we walk back to the table. "Okay Rose, It's your turn... What song are you going to do?" Lissa asks as we reach the table. I shrug. "Let's just see shall we.." I walk over to Adrian and smirk "Adrian, I am going to sing this song for you! I hope you smile and listen to the truth!" He laughs noticing I copied him.

I walk up telling the DJ to play _When I look at you by Miley Cyrus._ I smile as I walk up to the mic, and take a big deep breath. I can do this.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody_

_  
When the nights so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy..._

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

_and I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

When I look at you I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am

_  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone._

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

_and I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that

_Cover me, all I need _

_Every breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful..._

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves are flooding the shore

_And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_  
I look at you_

Yea Yea Oh

You appear just like a dream to me.

Once the song ends, I get an amazingly huge standing ovation. I smile brightly as I see Adrian waiting for me like I was for him, off to the side of the stage. I walk over to him painfully slow. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek as he wraps me into his arms and walks with me back to the table. As we sit he leans into whisper in my ear. "Later... I will show you, what I really thought of your song, I love you Rose!." I grin and snuggle into Adrian's neck. "Can't wait and I love you too!"

Everyone is starting to get really tired but Lissa is being persistent about doing a duet with me and having Dimitri sing. He is animatedly against it. I wonder if he can even sing. I notice her using a little compulsion on him to get him to finally agree after almost ten minutes of arguing. I give her a knowing look and she shrugs.

Dimitri walks up and tells the DJ his song selection. Once at the mic, Dimitri looks directly at me and the music starts.

_Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics_

_I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me  
With me_

It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free  
They're all free

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

I look around at a beautiful life  
Been the upper side of down  
Been the inside of out  
But we breathe  
We breathe

I wanna breeze and an open mind  
I wanna swim in the ocean  
Wanna take my time for me  
All me

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

Once Dimitri was finished he walked back over to Alberta and stood against the wall. I am speechless! Damn... Dimitri really can sing. He chose an excellent song, I am surprised it wasn't his normal 80's music. I look over at him and smile. He smiles sadly back. He knows who I am going to chose. I love him but I love him enough to let him go. We need to keep this professional so that Lissa can have the best guardians guarding her and protecting her at all times. She needs the best. Dimitri is just that, the best and most trustworthy person I know.

Lissa lays a kind hand on my shoulder and speaks silently to me, with an understanding glance. _**Are you okay?**_ I smile sadly but it doesn't reach my eyes and shrug. She walks over to Alberta and I slip into her head to see what she is going to do. She talks Alberta into letting her and I sing one last song. As she walks back to me she winks and links our arms as we steers toward the mic for one last song, a duet._  
_Lissa chose _Give It to Me Right by Melanie Fiona_. Great choice to end out trip on. Lissa takes the lead as the song starts to play. She sways her hips and we dance in sync from our previous years creating dance routines. It was just what I needed.

_Lissa-_

_Okay, okay,  
He's got my number and  
You can't, you can't  
Warn me baby here I am  
Either you make the time  
Or just forget me  
_

_Rose-_

_  
I'm not, I'm not  
Tryna run your life  
That's why, that's why  
I'm nobody's wife  
But when I want, when I want it  
You gotta be ready  
_

_Lissa-_

_  
I don't want it all the time,  
But when I get it,  
I better be satisfied _

_Both-_

_  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Rose-_

_  
I don't think you understand,  
How real it is for me to find  
A man who thinks he can_

_Both-_

_  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
yeah yeah  
_

_Lissa-_

_  
On time, on time  
I expect you to be  
Oh my, oh my  
Baby in my fantasy  
You can't get it right,  
Then just forget it  
_

_Rose-_

_  
No ways okay  
For you to go around  
uh uh, today  
You better make a touch down  
You know what I like,  
Won't you accept it  
_

_Lissa-_

_  
I don't want it all the time,  
But when I want it,  
You better make me smile_

_Both-_

_  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Rose-_

_  
I don't think you understand,  
If you can't please me,  
I know someone who can_

_Both-_

_  
Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Lissa-_

_  
This is the real life baby  
This is the life that makes me say _

_Both-_

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_  
Rose-_

_  
This is the real thing baby  
When I'm alone I can make me say _

_Both-_

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

_Lissa-_

_  
I don't want it all the time,  
But when I want it  
You better make me smile _

_Both-_

_  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Rose-_

_  
I don't think you understand,  
If you can't please me,  
I know someone who can_

_Both-_

_  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all_

Give it to me right  
Give it to me right

Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

During the song Adrian and Christian cheer and laugh at us. After the song, they applaud and met us as we walk off and I walk hand in hand back to the table. I am exhausted and ready to sleep. We all left the bar feeling the same, exhausted! We load in the cars same as before, on our way back to our home, the academy. I fall asleep quickly in Adrian's warm sensual arms.

* * *

**WELL WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH DIMITRI AND ROSE NOW!!!! REVIEW AND I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dimitri's Head!

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER.... PLEASE REVIEW! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Dimitri's Head!**

_**Dimitri's POV**_

During the drive to the mall, I decided to listen to my 80's music. I turned on the radio, to my normal station, the song playing just had to be _Walk like an Egyptian by The Bangles_. I laughed internally at what Roza would probably think of this song.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Princess Valissa's laughter from the backseat. I looked in the rear view mirror seeing Novice Castile and Prince Ozera trying the best they can, in the car, to dance the an Egyptian. Princess Valissa was looking like she was about to either pee her pants or cry from laughing so hard.

Everyone was singing along with the song. I started too as well after a little of convincing from Princess Valissa. Soon after Novice and Prince fell asleep, followed by the Princess. Then the car was quiet except the sound of the radio.

At the mall, after separating in groups, I followed as far guard. I watched carefully, with out anyone noticing. After a while I notice Adrian walking toward a jewelry store. I watch him walk into it and talk to the woman behind the counter. I wonder what he has up his sleeve. I already noticed Roza's new piece of jewelry, the necklace.

Besides the fact that I know it's from Adrian, It looks stunning on her. I wish I could afford gifts like that for her. I watch him looking into glass cases. I try to get as close as I can with out being noticed by everyone else, especially Adrian.

Once I can see what is in the case, I am in shock by what I see. Rings, to be more specific it looks like engagement rings. What the hell is he going to do? Propose? What the F*ck!? Great! I storm over to my original position and let my imagination get the best of me. She is getting closer and closer to him every moment. I know that she is in love with him and him with her. I know he can give her children and I can not. I know that she could possibly be happier with him but I want Roza all to myself.

I know that I am being selfish but I really can't help it. I love her so much. I am currently trying to get a position at the court so that we can still see each other with out involving the Princess.

On the last loop through the mall we changed groups and Roza searched for her dress for the dance. I have I feeling that she will be going with Adrian. I kept close as she tried dress after dress. At one of the stores she took longer than normal in the dressing room. Prince grew impatient and yell to her to hurry up. She came out a moment later with a beautiful ruby red floor length dress on. It was breathtakingly beautiful on her. I wanted to take her back into that dressing room and take that right off her among other things.

She smiled seeing my reaction. Great! Now she knows I was thinking dirty thoughts and I was caught with my mouth hanging open. Christian and I agree that this is the dress.

Finally! We are done shopping. I thought too soon. Princess wants to Karaoke, Perfect! She goes up first singing _Rinse by Vanessa Carlton_. I was listening intently as she sang and watched the Princes never take her eyes off Roza during it, like she is singing it just for her.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

Is that really how Roza thinks about me. She is fighting with herself over her feelings for me.

_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

Just listening to the Princess sing this song about how Roza feels about me, makes a lump form in my throat and I reach for a glass of water and take a quick drink to try not to cry.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_

I know that she must rinse me away for her to be happy. Maybe that is all she needs. She needs Adrian to make things less complicated, but could I really just give her up?

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man_

Even the water I tried to swallow won't make the lump in my throat go away. During the song I haven't really been able to look away from Roza for very long. Soon she looks over noticing that I am looking intently at her and smiles sadly as if confirming my guesses about why the Princess is singing this song to her. I return the same sad smile knowing that soon she will move on with out me.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold anybody this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him_

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds  
If only he was hers _(changed)

I know that at the rate that Roza and I are going that it isn't going to end with smile but in tears. I need to let her go, so that she can be free. I love her enough to let her go.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
__For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

I need to let her go, she deserves it.

_She must rinse him  
She must rinse him_

_She can't rinse him  
She can't rinse him_

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him_

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way _

Since she can't let me go, I will be the better man and let her go. She deserves the best and Adrian is it. He can and will make her extremely happy. If not then I will always be here for her no matter what.

As the song came to an end Princess walks over to Roza and hugs her sincerely. The Princess looks over to me over Roza's shoulder and smiles sadly and I smile and turn towards Alberta and carry on a meaning less conversation; anything to think of something different.

Next Mr. Ozera sings an excellent loving song, _I'll Go On Loving You By Alan Jackson_. I see the Princess beam, Roza and Adrian catch my eye as it looks like they are into an intimate conversation with how close they are to one another and the way his arms are wrapped around her. At first glance you'd think they were a couple. I feel an ache in my chest but I turn towards Mr. Ozera to listen to his song to try to stop the pain.

After he is finished with his dedication to the Princess, they have an affectionate moment. I over hear Adrian say he is going up next and also say directly to Roza. "Little Damphir, I am going to sing this song for you! I hope you smile and listen to the truth!" She laughs at this but I can tell that she loves him just by the look in her eyes.

He was announced and started to sing _You Are by Jimmy Wayne_

_Baby when I look at you  
You know it breaks my heart in two  
How beautiful you are_

He's got that right!

_I've seen you in a million dreams  
Now you're finally here with me  
We will never be apart_

I knew that he loved her, just as she loves him. They deserve each other, They deserve to be happy. I look over to Roza and she looks like she is about to burst into tears of happiness.

_I wanna hold you forever  
That's all I'll ever need_

You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known

_You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

_...Yes I do..._

_Every time i close my eyes  
It hits me so deep inside  
How real this feeling is_

_I'm intoxicated by your touch  
It's a sweet, sweet rush  
I'm in love with your kiss_

_You're the one i trust the most  
You changed me_

You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known

_You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known

_You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

Everything, I love everything you are Rose!

I noticed that he added Rose to the last part, I don't know if she heard it_. _After the song Roza rushes to meet him at the edge of the stage. Adrian rushes to met her and picks her up into his arms, into an intimate hug, while whispering to each other.

I watch as Roza steadies herself to be set down but by the look of it, they might fall over. Then I notice Adrian has other plans, dipping her into a passionate kiss. She quickly complies and that goes on for a little while until the Princess interrupts them. Now it is Roza's turn. I wonder what song she will sing. I know that it will be for Adrian though.

I didn't know the song that she chose so I listen closely to the lyrics. The title was _When I look at you by Miley Cyrus. _She has such a beautiful voice I am mesmerized with in moments.

_When I look at you by Miley Cyrus_

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...  
_

She has that right! Damn she is so gorgeous!

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

I am a little hurt that this song is for Adrian but I am happy that someone can do this for her. She needs someone that can be her everything even if it isn't me.  
_  
When the waves are flooding the shore_

_and I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

When I look at you I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

_and I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me, all I need

_Every breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful..._

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves are flooding the shore

_And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

Yea Yea Oh

You appear just like a dream to me.

After she finished her song, everyone in the whole bar is standing and clapping excitedly. She is an amazing singer and puts all that she has in everything that she does. She just sung her heart out and I was happy to see that smile on her face as everyone in the crowd stood and cheered for her. Adrian waited off to the side for her to walk off the stage. She walked closely back to the table. I was going to let her go, I would always lover her but I want her to be the happiest she can be.

I don't know how that next but happened but some how I ended up on the stage singing. Weird I know but somehow I have a feeling it has something to do with the Princess. I sang _Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics._

_I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me  
With me_

It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free  
They're all free

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

I look around at a beautiful life  
Been the upper side of down  
Been the inside of out  
But we breathe  
We breathe

I wanna breeze and an open mind  
I wanna swim in the ocean  
Wanna take my time for me  
All me

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home

After I was finished the Princess begged for one last song and wanted to do a duet with Roza. I was a little too happy to hear Roza's beautiful singing voice again. I look over at Roza and find her smiling at me. I smile sadly back trying to not let her know what I am thinking, but I see the flash over understanding in her eyes. She knows that I want her to be happy, even if that means with Adrian.

The Princess chose the song and they looked ready for anything. They each got mics and moved the mic pole off the stage to give themselves more room. I had a feeling we were going to get a whole show. The song is _Give It to Me Right by Melanie Fiona._

_Princess-_

_Okay, okay,  
He's got my number and  
You can't, you can't  
Warn me baby here I am  
Either you make the time  
Or just forget me  
_

_Roza-_

_I'm not, I'm not  
Tryna run your life  
That's why, that's why  
I'm nobody's wife  
But when I want, when I want it  
You gotta be ready  
_

_Princess-_

_I don't want it all the time,  
But when I get it,  
I better be satisfied _

_Both-_

_So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Roza-_

_I don't think you understand,  
How real it is for me to find  
A man who thinks he can_

_Both-_

_So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
yeah yeah  
_

_Princess-_

_On time, on time  
I expect you to be  
Oh my, oh my  
Baby in my fantasy  
You can't get it right,  
Then just forget it  
_

_Roza-_

_No ways okay  
For you to go around  
uh uh, today  
You better make a touch down  
You know what I like,  
Won't you accept it  
_

_Princess-_

_I don't want it all the time,  
But when I want it,  
You better make me smile_

_Both-_

_So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Roza-_

_I don't think you understand,  
If you can't please me,  
I know someone who can_

_Both-_

_Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Princess-_

_This is the real life baby  
This is the life that makes me say _

_Both-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Roza-_

_This is the real thing baby  
When I'm alone I can make me say _

_Both-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

_Princess-_

_I don't want it all the time,  
But when I want it  
You better make me smile _

_Both-_

_So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
_

_Roza-_

_I don't think you understand,  
If you can't please me,  
I know someone who can_

_Both-_

_So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all_

Give it to me right  
Give it to me right

Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

I was right, we got a complete show. It was a little inappropriate but I loved it. So did everyone else. By the time everyone had sung their song we were finally able to head home. I was so exhausted. After we get back to the academy I am going to have to have a talk with Roza but until then I am going to sleep.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER... IT IS FINISHED … JUST WAITING ON THE REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Bliss Moments in Life

**I was happy to see that I received a big amount of reviews with Chapter 6, so I thought, what the hell! .... Here is Chapter 8 too!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Bliss Moments in Life!**

As soon as my head snuggled into Adrian's shoulder I fell immediately asleep. My dream at first was the normal black, but soon changed to a dock over looking the ocean. The weather was perfect and the sunset was beautiful. The sky was rich with an array of colors: blue, purple, pink, red, orange, yellow. It was so breathtaking, I couldn't tell if I was really dreaming or awake. I didn't even think to search for Adrian. I was too mesmerized by the sunset.

After a few moments I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. I breathe in the wonderful scent of Adrian and lean into his embrace. He rests his head onto my shoulder and we gaze at the sunset together in peaceful silence.

Once the sun disappears into twilight. I turn around to look at Adrian. "Hi handsome!" I greet as I peck his lips softly. "Hi gorgeous! Did you enjoy the sunset?" I nod and pull his lips back to mine. We kiss innocently at first but soon he deepens it to a passionate with a hint of desire. As our lips separate I lay my head onto his chest as I look out on the water. "I loved the sunset and this spot very much. I think this is the best one yet." I feel more than hear his laugh. "Oh Rose, I can't wait to actually take you here some day." I smile at the thought of Adrian taking me anywhere.

"Rose can I ask you a question?" I nod for him to continue. "Will you go to the dance with me?" I smile widely and nod "Of course I will! I have been waiting for your to ask me for a while now." He smirks and then gazes into my eyes with a serious hint in them.

"Rose, I never knew that you felt like that about me. That song made my heart want to burst out of my chest. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I look into his eyes and couldn't think of an exact answer but came up with. "I knew that you wanted me, but I didn't know your feelings were that in depth either. I thought you just wanted me in bed not in life or love. I know that is a little mean but it's the truth." He looks lovingly into my eyes and I can't help but to pull him in for another kiss.

When I opened my eyes again I expected to be still dreaming, back at the dock over looking the ocean with Adrian's arms wrapped around me, instead I have woken up to find myself lying in my bed hearing my dorm door close. I roll out of bed and quickly change into my pajamas. I look at the time. It is 1:00AM … damn it is so late! We were gone longer than I thought. I was only asleep for an hour in the car, I guess since I heard who ever brought me here leave.

I look in the mirror, grabbing a tissue to remove my old makeup and grabbing my brush to smooth out my hair. After about ten minutes, I start to walk back towards my bed to sleep when I hear someone knock softly at my door. I wonder who that could be? I get butterflies in my stomach guessing that it's Adrian. I open my door to reveal just that, Adrian! He is in his pajamas along with me but he is in a sexy silk pants and robe, and I'm guessing, no shirt. "Adrian! What are you doing here?" I whisper as I pull him into my room shutting and while locking the door behind me.

He smirks and unties his robe. "I told you I would make it up to you Little Damphir! So I thought we could have a sleep over!" I laugh as he opens his robe to show his bare chest and pants. They are black silk. Oh No! I am in so much trouble. He looks so sexy! **(Picture of Profile) **

I catch myself checking him out, but also notice he is doing the same thing with me. I look down and smile. I was wearing a creme pink tank top & booty shorts pajama set, that Lissa got for me today. **(Picture on Profile)** I look hot. I lock eyes with Adrian and see love, desire, longing, lust, everything in those beautiful green eyes.

I walk slowly over to him and give him a hug with a peck on the lips. "Thanks, I'd love to have a sleep over!" Adrian just nods, he seems to not be able to speak. I turn off the light and slide into bed, shortly followed by Adrian. He wraps me into his arms, I can't help but feel completely safe and happy. Bliss!

Soon Adrian gets his voice back but it's full of emotion. "Rose, You are so gorgeous! Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" I turn over to face him and he leans in to kiss me but I place my hand on his chest and push him softly back onto the mattress. He looks confused and tries to ask what's going on but I stop him with the brush of my fingers against his lips.

I roll him from his side to his back. I straddle his waist and lean down and take control. We start kissing, touching, caressing, everything and it is slow and loving. Every movement is in sync with each move following. After a little while of being on top of Adrian, he flips us over and I lay on my back with him on top of me, kissing and nibbling on my neck. My back arches with ever touch of his soft lips. I slowly strip off his robe and throw it in the direction of the floor.

He takes that as a hint to start to help me. He pulls me in to a sitting position and slowly slides up my top. With each movement closer over my head, shivers of passion and anticipation cascade through my body. As Adrian finally slips off my top, his lips crush back to mine, sending me onto my back. "God Rose, Your so breathtakingly gorgeous!" Adrian murmurs softly against my lips as he looks at my chest and body. I smile and murmur just as soft "Adrian, I love you so much!" He smiles and starts to kiss my lips, trailing them to my neck, chest (stopping to slip each nipple into his mouth for a little tease), stomach and ending at my hips.

Using his fingers and teeth, he slowly slips off my bottoms. As soon as those hit the floor I help him take off his pants and boxer briefs. When we are both officially naked I am finally able to take in his body, I notice that he is doing the same with me. Adrian's body is beautiful. He's very well built from head to toe and so very sexy.

I trail my fingers softly from his lips to his toes. He smiles, looking at me like I am his world, as he is mine. I return the smile and he pulls me close, so were both laying on our sides facing each other. We kiss and touch one another. Imprinting the others body into our minds. I don't think I will ever forget this wonderful night.

Our kisses take a turn from loving and sensual to passionate and desire. I need Adrian and I need him now. I want to become one with him and only him. He is the love of my life and the only one that I truly want. I slip under him and he takes the lead. He pulls my leg up and wraps it around his waist. He's on top and loving ever minute of it. He whispers into my ear "Are you sure your ready Rose?" I nod and whisper "I have been ready since the last time we were this close, I need and want you so much Adrian. I love you." He takes that as a yes and crushes his lips to mine.

He plays softly, using his fingers, with me. It feels excellent. I arch my back at each wave of pleasure hits me. Soon following Adrian murmurs, "Let me know if I hurt you, I know this is your first time, it may hurt. I love you Rose, Always and Forever!" I nod and kiss him with the promise of forever.

He slowly enters me, it stings at first, with a feeling of a lot of pressure, but it didn't hurt like I thought it would. The pleasure out weighs the pain. We moved in sync while making love, just like with everything else. It is amazing. Everything is perfect, the pain went away after the first five minutes. Adrian gently lays himself on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight. After about thirty minutes I have reached my climax twice and Adrian follows after my second.

I lay my head on his chest as he rolls onto his back. "Wow" I murmur once I can control my breathing. Adrian plays aimlessly with my hair as I stroke little circles onto his chest. "I love you Rose." I smile and gaze up at him, "I love you too Adrian" He smiles and brushes his lips with mine. I lay my head back onto his chest and sighing happily and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

_**~The Day of the Dance~**_

I awake to see the sun setting beautifully through my window. I roll over to find a sleeping Adrian. I don't want to wake him just yet. He looks to peaceful to wake up at the moment. I take in his beautiful face and toned body. I look over at the clock and notice my alarm will be going off in five minutes. I sigh and lean in to kiss Adrian's forehead before I head to the shower. Just as my lips make contact with Adrian's skin he awakes with a smile.

"Good Morning Little Damphir!" I smile and shaking my head, "Good Morning Adrian! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" He shrugs "I don't mind, I love being woken up with a kiss from your beautiful lips." He leans into me and kisses my lips softly. "I'm going to go take a shower and then go meet Lissa, so we can get ready for the dance. Want to join me?" He smiles and starts to get off the bed. "Always, Do you even have to ask?" I laugh and lead the way.

After the shower I quickly towel off and get into my robe and take my hair out of it's towel. Adrian is getting dressed and ready for the day. I smile watching him from the bathroom mirror. I hear a knock at my door and guessing it's Lissa, I answer it. It's not Lissa, it's the hall matron. Adrian notices and stays where he is, in the bathroom. "Rose Hathaway?" She asks, I nod. "This is for you!" I nod and close the door. Close call! It's a big white box. Huh... It must be from Lissa. I open it to reveal lots of dark blue tissue paper and a small white envelope on top.

I glance over at Adrian and he shrugs "It's not from me." He says indifferent. He is probably wishing he would of done something like this for me. I laugh internally and open the envelope that says _Rose_ in printed text. The note says,

**_Good Morning Sleepyhead! In this box is what I got for you to wear today before the dance._**

**_I hope you like it. It is an outfit made just for you. You'll look great!_**

**_Meet me by the gates in twenty minutes dressed and ready to go!_**

**_I love you!_**

**_-L_**

I smile and look over to where Adrian is looking over my shoulder. His shoulders relax and he smiles along with me. I laugh and hug him. "Well babe... I better get dressed and be on time, so I don't piss off Lissa." He laughs. "I love you Rose! I'll see you tonight." He kisses me on the cheek and then my lips and leaves. I remove the tissue paper and it reveals a beautiful dark blue dress with sandals and jewelry. **(Picture on Profile) **

I quickly get dressed and head towards the gates to see an awaiting Lissa. Since we went shopping I haven't really seen Dimitri. We're close to the end of the year and I am ahead of the rest of the novices, so Kirova moved the trainings to only once a week. The training trails with Christian just ended and I can't wait to graduate. I am worried about what to say to Lissa and even Adrian about what my real plans are for the future.

Lissa ends up surprising me with a trip to the spa, that just happens to be right past the academy gates. It's small and peaceful. Lissa has appointments for each of us to receive massages, manicures, pedicures, facials, make-up applications, and lastly our hair styled. It's very relaxing and fun. I wish I could do this more often. Time goes by very slowly but perfectly.

The massage was amazing. I felt like a marshmallow as soon as the guy that messages me, finishes and helps me up. He laughs telling me that it's normal to feel like that. I smile and try to hide my embarrassment. Normally I am Miss. Bad Ass Rose Hathaway. Not today, today I feel almost fragile. It's so exhilarating to be this relaxed.

When it came time for our manicure/pedicure 's Lissa voiced her opinion since I really didn't know what I was doing. "Rose! How about we both do French? It is my favorite and I don't get to do it that often. What do you think?" I just look at her confused. "W-What?" I stammer. I have no idea what she is talking about. She just laughs at me and tells the woman doing our nails how she would like them. I just let it go and lay my head back, closing my eyes, letting the feeling of being pampered sink in.

Lissa chose to go first when it was time for our hair styling. She decided to have her hair styled in simple, medium sized ringlets, with her bangs pulled to the side. She looked amazing. She also chose light, natural tones for her make-up. She is going to look like the princess that she truly is. I am jealous. **(Picture on Profile)**

When the hairdresser called my name, my mind went blank as to what I wanted. I tried thinking about what would look good with the dress. I am worried but Lissa comes to the rescue. "Okay Rose! I think that you should do an intricate bun, with lots of knots, but also making it easy to pull out the bun without messing the frame for the after party." I just look at her in awe. Damn she is good! I nod and the hairdresser gets to work. My hair takes longer than Lissa's but when she was finished I was amazed by the work. She did it, just as Lissa requested. I love it. **(Picture on Profile)**

When the make-up artist asked what I would like, I decided that I wanted to stand out but not too much. I went with the smoky eye look with a dark red lipstick that matches the color of my dress perfectly. I can't wait to see Adrian's expression when he sees me tonight.

After about another hour of pampering, our appointment came to an end, with me secretly wishing i could do this every weekend. Our car was waiting for us as it was previously at the academy, we hopped in and I settled back for the ride to the academy.

On the other hand, Lissa is practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. I try to calm her by turning on the radio but the song that is playing just happens to be _"Rude Boy" by Rihanna_. That made her bounce to the beat and sing the lyrics loudly and out of tune. I laugh internally about possibly joining her. My inner child wins out and we sing as loud as we can to calm our nerves.

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me__Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
__Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe__And I'mma put it down__I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby__  
Come here right now__Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it

Buckle up

Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

We were both starting to calm down but weren't quite as much as we wished, so Lissa took control, she turned the music to a different station and this time we sang the song with everything we have. _"Evacuate The Dance Floor" by Cascada_

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
And out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat__let the music take me underground__Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
__(Feels like an overdose)__Evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
__Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ burn this place right to the ground_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey,

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ burn this place right to the ground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ burn this place right to the ground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club

By the time the song finished we were at the academy gates. The driver checked us in and we were dropped off where we were previously picked up. I knew that Adrian was with the rest of the guys getting ready but I couldn't help pulling out my cell phone and sending a quick text while Lissa wasn't looking.

**__****Miss you... What are you up to?**

**__****-R**

I text him quickly as Lissa says goodbye to the driver. She starts to head towards me, so I slide my cell phone gracefully back into my pocket before Lissa is able to see it. "Are you ready to get dressed and put our finishing touches on our outfits." She asks calmer than she was in the car but i can still feel excitement seeping through the bond. I smile and swoop my arm through hers. "I'm more than ready! Whose room? Yours or Mine?" I ask as I already know it will be hers.

* * *

**SO I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER! SINCE I GAVE YOU TWO AT THE SAME TIME.... I WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS.... PLEASE... JUST PRESS THE REVIEWS BUTTON.... YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO.... ADRIAN SAYS SO! ;) I AM JUST ABOUT FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 9 SO HURRY UP ALREADY AND REVIEW! :) THANKS -KaSa**


	9. Chapter 9 The End of Year Dance!

**Okay! I am sorry it has taken me this long... but here you go! I hope you like it! Please review! Normal Disclaimer Applies!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The End of the Year Dance!**

Once we reach Lissa's dorm, we sprawl out on the bed. God I'm so tired! Relaxing at the spa all day, can really take it all out of you. I laugh to myself as Lissa asks, "What's so funny?" I just laugh harder. "I'm already exhausted!" I say between giggles. Lissa joins the laughter, but soon pulls me up with her. "We need to finish getting ready!" I nod, she goes to her closet to pull out our dresses, while I turn to her stereo.

I press the ON button and soon _Ooh Aah... By Grits_ is playing loudly through the speakers. I sway my hips with the beat, rising my arms in the air, just letting my body flow with the music. Lissa sets our things onto the bed and follows my lead.

_My life be like  
Ooh Aah (yeah), Ooh Ooh  
My life be like (yeah)  
Ooh Aah, Ooh Aah (yeah), Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Aah (yeah), Ooh Ooh  
My life be like (yeah)  
Ooh Aah, Ooh Aah (yeah), Ooh Ooh  
My life be like (yeah)_

It's times like these that make me say  
Lord if you see me please come my way  
Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid  
Feel me like a fingertip (fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
My heartfelt desire be more like you  
Tryin' not to quench your fire with the things I do

I'm on an island by my lonesome stranded  
Low key and stayin' candid  
Reflect on all the things I try my hand at  
Church for the equations to persuasions I'm used to  
Finding comfort in the zones of closet bones I get loose to  
A mountainous fontaine  
Spinnin' and monsoonin', grinnin' it's high octane  
Explosive how I came  
Rollin' down hills cause life's a hassle  
Encircled by my folly like a moat surround a castle  
Stay afloat, catch a second wind  
Thin  
Is the air I breathe  
Teary eyed nose runnin' wipe the snot on my sleeve  
I'm callin' on the Savior to be all that I need  
Please forgive me my behavior had me lost at light speed

It's times like these that make me say  
Lord if you see me please come my way  
Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid  
Feel me like a fingertip (fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
My heartfelt desire be more like you  
Tryin' not to quench your fire with the things I do

The fear of never fallin' in love  
And the tears after losin' the feelings of what you thought love was  
Like the dirt still up under the (My life be like)  
Bad characteristics covered in Christs blood  
The joy of new birth and the pain of growin' up  
The bliss between givin' my all and givin' up  
The highs and lows  
Paths and roads I chose  
In the cold I froze  
Tryin' to ease my woes  
In this world of sin  
Clothes to thin to fend  
So to God I send  
Words of help to win  
In grumblings so deep letters could never express  
So the sound of Ooh Aah beneath my breath projects

I feel my phone vibrate as I turn around, away from Lissa, to check it. It's from Adrian! I can't help but to internally squeal with delight.

**Just finishing getting ready! I miss you too Little Damphir... but I'll see you soon! **

**I love you! Xoxo -A**

I smile and quickly text back

_**I love you too! See you soon Handsome! -R **_

I trying to throw in some dance moves, to keep Lissa from knowing I'm texting Adrian. I slip the phone back into my pocket, turning around to see if Lissa noticed, Success! I can't help but jump for joy, continue dancing and singing the remainder of the song._Dum dum ditty  
Here come that boy from the Capital City  
Last up on the Grits new ditty  
But eight bars or the truth well do (uh)  
I believe there's a private stunnin  
And I believe in the Kingdom Cumming  
I believe if you seek the truth  
You don't need to look far cause it's gonna find you  
So why oh why do I trip and stumble?  
And ooh aah as commitment crumbles?  
I can't believe that I'm here again..._

It's times like these that make me say  
Lord if you see me please come my way  
Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid  
Feel me like a fingertip (fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
My heartfelt desire be more like you  
Tryin' not to quench your fire with the things I do

My life be like  
Ooh Aah Ooh

It's times like these that make me say  
Lord if you see me please come my way  
Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid  
Feel me like a fingertip (fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
My heartfelt desire be more like you  
Tryin' not to quench your fire with the things I do  
It's times like these that make me say  
Lord if you see me please come my way  
Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray  
Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid  
Feel me like a fingertip (fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip)  
Sometimes I fall I slip  
My heartfelt desire be more like you  
Tryin' not to quench your fire with the things I do

Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
My life be like  
Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
Ma-ma-my life be like  
Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
My life be like  
Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
Fa-finger tip, fa-finger tip  
My life be like

Once the song ends Lissa walks over to the stereo and switches the song. While she is busy with the music, I walk over to her bed and slip on my gorgeous silk textured dress. Lissa changes it to _Imma Shine... by YoungBloodz_

_I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna feel it and you gonna get it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna get it and you gonna feel it  
__I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna feel it and you gonna get it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna get it and you gonna feel it__I'm gonna shine, I'm gonna make it  
Ain't nothing to it to it  
I'll take it (I take it)  
I feel it (I feel it)  
I'll flip it (ill flip it)  
Pull it pull it ill straight get it  
I'm gonna climb  
I ain't waiting  
There's no end to the money I'm making  
For streetin for chasing we get it in  
The crunk hating__And if you don't you wont achieve  
__You keep you head up high  
Feet down low follow your heart  
Till you get to the door  
Bells and wheels and wheels away  
Never trust a soul I'm here to say  
Stop depending on and be yourself  
And grab a hold and don't look left  
So take a swing and here's your chance  
You got nothing to lose so make a stance  
The clock is tickin and time ain't waiting with you  
All alone see that's what your facing_

Enough don't believe you don't succeed

_I'm gonna shine, I'm gonna make it  
Ain't nothing to it to it  
I'll take it (I take it)  
I feel it (I feel it)  
I'll flip it (ill flip it)  
Pull it pull it ill straight get it  
I'm gonna climb  
I ain't waiting  
There's no end to the money I'm making  
For streetin for chasing we get it in  
The crunk hating_

You I know I'm gonna make the albums pay for this  
I'm with you in the eye lookin for the ten for this  
And I don't steal for this I pimp for this  
I'll rhyme for around one hundred round clip for this  
What happen to the struggle its called  
And eviction notice  
Now people strong self evicken notice  
Prescription cops serve keep it real  
That fine but if I get with it I'm gonna face some time  
And its hard being young and rich  
Trying to survive  
Trying to keep a shot to shine  
On the poor headed ties  
Couple of meals in a vine  
And a new whip for the wife  
Top that shit this is my life

_I'm gonna shine, I'm gonna make it  
Ain't nothing to it to it  
I'll take it (I take it)  
I feel it (I feel it)  
I'll flip it (ill flip it)  
Pull it pull it ill straight get it  
I'm gonna climb  
__I ain't waiting  
__There's no end to the money I'm making  
For streetin for chasing we get it in  
The crunk hating_

I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna feel it and you gonna get it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna get it and you gonna feel it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna feel it and you gonna get it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna get it and you gonna feel it

_I'm gonna shine, I'm gonna make it  
Ain't nothing to it to it  
I'll take it (I take it)  
I feel it (I feel it)  
I'll flip it (ill flip it)  
Pull it pull it ill straight get it  
I'm gonna climb  
I ain't waiting  
There's no end to the money I'm making  
For streetin for chasing we get it in  
The crunk hating_

_I'm gonna shine, I'm gonna make it  
Ain't nothing to it to it  
I'll take it (I take it)  
I feel it (I feel it)  
I'll flip it (ill flip it)  
Pull it pull it ill straight get it  
I'm gonna climb  
I ain't waiting  
There's no end to the money I'm making  
For streetin for chasing we get it in  
The crunk hating_

I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna feel it and you gonna get it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna get it and you gonna feel it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna feel it and you gonna get it  
I'm gonna get it and we gonna get it and you gonna get it and you gonna feel it

Lissa slips on her dress after her song comes to a finish. In silent agreement, we let the stereo chose the following song by placing it on random. I smile as she spins in the mirror, admiring her beautiful dress. _The Way I Are…. by Timbaland,_ starts to pump through the speakers. I can't help but laugh and dance. I'm going to be dancing all night but I can't help myself.

I grab Lissa's brush off her vanity and sing drastically as Lissa finishes getting ready. I watch her place on her silver flower pattern diamond necklace and earring set, as well as apply last minute touches to her make up. **(Picture on Profile)** She also adds a light shimmer to her back and shoulders that smells like her normal perfume, _Dolce & Gabbana, Light Blue_. I loved the perfume on her, Adrian truly was right about the smell of perfume mixed with someone's natural scent. It lifts my spirits with every whiff.

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'd be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl__Baby if you strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
__  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are_

Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks, just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?

I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks, just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby girl  
I don't got a huge old house  
I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl  
I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat

So listen baby girl  
Once you get a dose of D.O.E.  
You gonna want some mo'  
So listen baby girl  
When I make it I want you back  
Want you back, yeah

I'm so hyped up by all of the awesome music and beat, floating around me. The next song is _These Words... By Natasha Bedingfield. _Finally it's Lissa's turn to be an idiot with the hair brush, while I finish getting ready.

I add a touch of makeup to my lips and eyes. I also put on my diamond earrings, that Lissa bought to match my dress. They are a beautiful set of princess cut diamond earrings, they dangle but not too much. They're simple, just like me. **(Picture on Profile)**

I also purchased a cute thin black garter with back and red ribbon bows on it. I also added a really beautiful Nazar I found, it is blood red and fits the garter with perfection. I slide the garter up my right leg, centering it on it's proper place on my thigh. **(Picture on Profile)**

I look, for a moment, in the mirror. I look so beautiful I can hardly recognize myself. The next song makes my heart ache, feeling the need to be next to Adrian. _Set The Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol_. I'm an emotional wreck today. I'm Excited... Exhausted... Lonely... Happy... Relaxed... Confused! I don't know what's wrong with me but I set my feelings aside as I dance with Lissa to the last song we're able to dance to by ourselves, before we have to meet Adrian and Christian.

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places_Lissa and I hold hands as we walk out of her dorm. We take the long route to meet the boys. We stop by the preschool through fifth grade classrooms and dorms. We get a few oohs and aahs from younger Damphirs and Moroi's. Lissa and I wave and smile our hellos.

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have traveled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

The walk around the academy hits me harder than I thought it would. We walk by a lot of places that are hard for me to see whether it is because of the dream or just reality. I'm able to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill over and luckily keep it together. I find myself relieved when I finally spot Adrian and Christian standing by the bench that I hurt my ankle on.

Lissa sends me a message, locking her eyes with mine for a moment, _They sure look handsome Rose!_ I nod in agreement. She giggles off her last jitters, as I do the same. I squeeze her hand as I take in Adrian's appearance. His beautiful elegant tux is so … Perfect on him. Lissa squeezes back with the same intensity. I smile as I lock eyes with Adrian's. **(Picture on Profile)**

He smiles back and once I finally reach him, he pulls me into an intimate embrace. "Rose, You look so …. breathtakingly gorgeous! I … You look so amazing." I smile as he gently spreads kisses from my cheek to my neck. I can tell that he is trying to control himself from kissing my lips due to the fact, for once in my life, I have lipstick on. I laugh quietly hoping he doesn't hear it, but failing miserably. "Care to share?" He whispers into my ear while nibbling on the side of it. I giggle a little louder but Christian and Lissa don't seem to notice.

"I know your trying really hard not to kiss my lips." He smiles against my neck and pulls back to look me in the eyes. "I don't want to mess up your makeup. I will make it up to your lips later." I smile and whisper "I love you!" into his ear, copying him by nibbling his ear, careful not to mess up my lipstick. I hear him groan in pleasure but I quickly pull away trying to tease him, from the second groan the escapes his lips, knowing it's working. I laugh and pull out of his reach. Hearing him mutter something along the lines of "Such a tease!" to himself.

I turn to Lissa, "Ready?" She nods and smiles, sending me, _Don't tease him to much Rose! Give him a break sometimes! _through the bond. I smile and we walk into the ballroom. It looks like a fairytale. I love it! We find a table in the back and sit down watching everyone flow in and take there seats. I can sense Lissa is ready to dance, so I pull Adrian out of his seat. "Want to dance?" He smiles and nods while saying "Always!" I look over to Christian, giving him the hint. He takes it and asks Lissa, which she gladly agrees.

The night progresses and proceeds to get better and better. With each dance, touch, kiss Adrian electrifies my skin. Adrian and I danced our hearts out, It is amazing. There is no where else I would of rather be other than in Adrian's arms. Almost all of the dancing we do, it is either Adrian or I singing the song, to the other.

As the dance came to an end, Adrian took me by the hand and lead me outside the ballroom to a near by bench. We sat down and I snuggled closer into his embrace and neck. Adrian lets out a ragged sigh, like he's nervous about something, but I can't seem to figure out what it is. He's looking up at the beautiful night sky, I lift my gaze to follow his. He looks so breathtaking tonight. My breath catches right when I think of him.

He feels the catch and looks down at me smiling. "Having some breathing issues Little Damphir?" I smile but swat his arm, to help drift away the embarrassment I feel. "Everyone has there own issues. Who are you to judge?" I laugh. He just shakes his head.

"It's beautiful tonight!" I murmur against his chest, as we resume looking at the sky. He looks back down into my eyes seriously. "Not compared to you! You... Rose... You look so amazing tonight, it's hard to put it into words." He says, like it's the most important thing he has ever told me or anyone. I am caught off guard by his intensity, but I pull myself together. "Be careful there Ivashkov! Your being a little serious, someone might think something is wrong with you." I say trying to laugh it off.

Adrian just shakes his head "Rose, that's just it. Something has actually gone right for once in my life. When I met you, it was like a light went off, awakening me from a dream. I-I don't know what else I would be doing with my life right now, with out you! You are everything to me and will always be everything to me. Rose I love you with all of my heart. You are all I will ever want and need. Rose, You make the moon rise and fall at your every breath. I don't want to go another minute without knowing that soon you will be mine." As he speaks he starts to kneel onto the ground, while gently taking my hand and slipping out a beautiful black box out of his inner coat pocket, setting it softly in my open palm. "Will you be mine Rose? Will you marry me, Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asks opening the box.

My breath catches once again, while sitting here on this bench. I look into Adrian's gorgeous green eyes and all I can see is Love, Desire, Longing, Lust, Caring, everything I've longed for, for so long. I hear myself answering before my brain has truly registered it. "Yes Adrian! I will marry you!" His serious face turns into a huge loving smile, beaming at my answer while he quickly slips on the perfect fitting engagement ring. I can't believe I just agreed to marry Adrian! Adrian!Oh My **GOD**!

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know by reviewing! Please Review! I will update the next chapter once I get some! Thanks :)**

**-Kasa**


	10. Chapter 10 Refreshing New Beginnings!

**So? I hope you liked the last chapter! I decided since I took to long with the last chapter.. Why not post two! I hope you like that! Normal Disclaimer Applies!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Refreshing New Beginnings**

_**Previously...**_

_"Yes Adrian! I will marry you!" His serious face turns into a huge loving smile, beaming at my answer while he quickly slips on the perfect fitting engagement ring. I can't believe I just agreed to marry Adrian! Adrian! Oh My _**GOD**_!_

Adrian's lips capture mine, in a passionate loving kiss. "Rose, You're making me the happiest man alive by saying, Yes!" I smile and pull him back into another wonderful kiss. As I look at my beautiful fiance, I can't help but smile. After we pull our lips apart and make sure we look presentable, Adrian leads me back to the ballroom and my head seems to slip into a daze. I can't think straight.

I am going to be Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov! I can't believe it. Soon I will be married to Adrian forever. Life can't get any better right now. Adrian doesn't let go and I couldn't be happier.

Everyone seems to disappear and blur, as we slow dance with each other. We don't even notice the music, were so wrapped up into each other that we forget everything else, but us. It's so amazing. I can't seem to relax my breathing or heart beat. They're both going quickly at the realization that I said YES! Rose Hathaway said yes to a future other than being a guardian.

After I'm able to finally calm myself down, I finally notice the music and people around us. As Adrian spins me in a elegant turn, I catch a spark of silver on my left hand. My engagement ring, I was so surprised and into the romantic moment with Adrian outside that I never looked at the ring. It is so beautiful. It looks very expensive too. **(Picture on Profile)**

Adrian notices my staring adoring at the ring on my hand. He smiles "Do you like it?" I smile and kiss his lips tenderly. "I don't like it at all..." His face drops just an inch and bounces back slightly, I smile wider. "...Adrian... I love it" His face perks right back up "Dammit Rose!" I giggle at the look on his face. "What?" I ask slyly. "You drive me crazy sometimes!" He says as he sighs, brushing his hair back with his hand. I smile and pull Adrian to a stop. "Adrian haven't you figured that out already... I always have to keep you on your toes!" I pull him close to me, ignoring the people surrounding us. "I love you so much Adrian" I murmur against his ear, followed by crushing my lips against his.

He pulls back..but just far enough away for our lips to brush one another. "I love you too Rose. So much... Sometimes it hurts!" I pull him into an intimate embrace and we start to sway to music again. I notice that it's _Take My Breath Away by Berlin_. I smile at the lyrics and snuggle closer into Adrian's neck.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame _  
_Turning and returning to some secret place inside _  
_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say _

_Take my breath away _

_Take my breath away _

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

Adrian nibbles on my ear and we start to sing the lyrics to each other.

_My Love... Take my breath away _

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid _

_Take my breath away _

_Take my breath away _

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say _

_Take my breath away _

_My love... Take my breath away _

_My love... Take my breath away _

_Take my breath away_

Adrian dramatically dips me and I can't help but squeal with delight. He smiles lovingly, taking my hand, leading me off the dance floor once again. There are candles lit everywhere and twinkling lights, to light our way back to our table.

Lissa and Christian are cuddled up together swaying to the music. I can't help but to fight the urge to hide my left hand and the blood that is suddenly rising to my cheeks. No can do... Adrian is ahead of me. He is holding my left hand, make a point to make the ring noticeable. I'm not able to stop the blood rushing to my cheeks either... Damn!

Luckily Lissa and Christian are too wrapped up into themselves that they don't even notice our approach or the ring. I was relieved about that. Adrian seems to be pouting, probably because he couldn't show me off as his fiance! After a few moments a sparkle flashes in his eyes. "I'll be right back Lil' Damphir!" He murmurs against my ear, kissing my cheek, heading towards the dance floor again. Ok... That was weird. I walk over to the snack bar and grab a glass of water.

As I am walking back to our table, I hear someone walking up on the stage. I look over and see it's Adrian, testing the microphone. "Testing... One...Two …. Three" Adrian says into the mic. I just about drop my glass of water. What is he going to do? I start to panic and I rush back over to the table and sit down with my head in my hands. Wishing I could be a turtle and hide in my shell.

Adrian is going to make an announcement. Shit! "May I please have everyone's attention!" He says as he adjusts his voice, trying not hurt everyone's ears. Once the ballroom is silent he continues. "Thank you! I believe you all know me, if not my name is Adrian Ivashkov. Tonight is a very special night for all of us. For some it is the last dance, announcing the end of the year and graduation, that is rapidly approaching us, for all of you Seniors. There is also one other reason why tonight is a special night, especially for me. A little while ago I asked a certain someone to marry me. She luckily agreed making me the happiest man. I wanted to dedicate this next song to Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you Rose! You mean everything to me!" Everyone is either gasping at the realization of what he said or cheering.

I am so embarrassed, I can't think straight. I can feel Lissa's shock through the bond which brings me back to reality. "Oh...My...God! Rose!" Lissa says as she walks over to me, grabbing my left hand, swooning at the ring. "It's gorgeous!" she squeals. The song Adrian dedicates to me starts, it's _Not a Moment too Soon By Tim McGraw _

Adrian starts walking to the center of the dance floor. Lissa pushes me in that direction, so I follow and meet him. He wraps his arms around me in an intimate hug, lovingly kissing my lips, as we start dancing. Adrian knows I'm not too happy but ignores it. We dance a beautiful waltz to the song. I don't really know the dance but Adrian leads perfectly while singing the lyrics to me. It feels like the whole academy is watching us dance.

_I was standing at the end of my rainbow  
With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight  
All my wishes were just way too much to hope for  
But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light_

And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer

_In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon_

I used to think that love would never find me  
and the who cares was lost somewhere in time  
But when you found me I knew I'd found forever  
You rescued me just before I crossed the line

And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer

_In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon _

_Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon _

_Not a moment too soon_

Second after that lovely song played the DJ dedicated a song to all of the lovers and I clung to Adrian swaying and singing the beautiful song. Surprisingly Adrian sang with me after the chorus. _**Always By Plumb **_(_Me_and**Adrian's**Voices) (_**both**_)

_Out of nowhere  
You came  
From a little dust  
And a little rain_

_And when I looked down at  
Your face  
It showed to me  
The truth and grace_

I will always try to keep you very safe

So open up your eyes  
So they can look in mine  
And see a small reflection

_And when you close your eyes  
I pray the thoughts inside  
Are beautiful and true_**I won't always  
Be this strong  
And I won't always  
Be the one**_  
_**To kiss the bruise  
Or heal the scrapes  
To wipe the tear drops  
From your face****But I will always love you more each day****I will always love you more each day**

**So open up your eyes  
So they can look in mine  
And see a small reflection  
And when you close your eyes  
I pray the thoughts inside  
Are beautiful and true**

_I will always try to keep you safe_

**So open up your eyes  
So they can look in mine  
And see a small reflection  
****And when you close your eyes  
I pray the thoughts inside  
Are beautiful and true**

**I will always **

_**I will always ... love you**_

After the song Adrian does another dip but this time its a very intimate one. "I'm sorry Rose but I love you! I can't help it!" I smile, instantly forgiving him. "I love you too...Do you-" Lissa cut me off running up to us. "Come on Rose... We have to get ready for the _after__ party_!" I groan as I was just going to ask Adrian if we wanted to call it an early night. Now that Lissa is here there is no way I can do that.

Adrian smirks at her and kisses me on the forehead "I'll see you soon Little Damphir!" Adrian says and walks over to Christian and Eddie. As Lissa and I walk back to the dorms, I can't help but think about how lucky I am.

I know that I made the right decision officially, choosing Adrian over Dimitri. Now if only I had enough courage to talk to Dimitri about all of this. I know that he knows it's coming but I don't want to hurt him. I know what life is like without him and I just hope that he is able to move on and be happy. That is all I want for him, to be happy.

I know that I shouldn't base my feelings and decisions, on the glimpse of the possible future that I saw, but what could of happened if I didn't change the outcome. I know that I made the right decision. I am happy with Adrian. He is an amazing man and lover. He wants what I want out of life. I thought I wanted to be a guardian for the rest of my life, but after seeing that dream, I just want to live. I want to have a family, I want to be carefree, like Lissa. I want everything that any normal person would want. I want to live with Adrian, by my side, every step of the way.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around and gaze up finding myself looking into beautiful chocolate brown eyes of the man himself.

"Roza... We need to talk?" He whispers. I feel myself nodding expectantly, but after a moment my head completely clears. "Dimitri... No, Not right now. I'm sorry but can't we talk about this later?" I meet his eyes again and he gives a stoic nod. "I'll talk to you later then" and before he walks away he slips something into my right hand. I act like I don't know what it is until Lissa and I continue toward my room. **SHIT!**

* * *

**So what do you think will happen next? Review for an update! Thanks my wonderful readers!**

**-Kasa**

**Don't forget all of the pictures that are on my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11 Dimitri's Struggle

**Chapter 11: Dimitri's Struggle! ****NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

* * *

I know that everyone says "If you love someone enough, let them go and hope that they come back to you." It isn't as easy as it sounds. I love Roza so much. I know that she is going to be with and choose Adrian with every fiber of my being. I can't stand it. I want to scream. I want to hit something as hard as I can and repeat it over and over. That is what I am doing. I'm in the gym, beating this poor punching bag to a pulp. I have the stereo screaming in my ear, as I try to clear Roza out of my mind and heart.

Love is amazing when you actually find it and I have. But life isn't that simple, it never is. I can't do this anymore. I love Roza and I don't want anyone to have her but me. I don't think I can do what I originally thought I could. Roza deserves the best but I want to be that, I want to be the best, the only man that she wants to wake up next too. The only man that she wants to kiss and make love too.

I can't get her out of my head. The more I try the harder it seems to be. She is everything to me. The reason I breath, the reason I wake every morning. She is my Roza. I'm torn in two about what to do. I can see that she is happy with Adrian, I can see it, in the way that she smiles and looks into his eyes. I know that he is going to propose. I know that if I try to fight for her, I'm only going to hurt her and myself in the process.

On the other hand I just want her in my arms. I want to be with her, I want to kill Adrian at times, just rip him out of the equation. I don't even know if I do fight, that I'm going to succeed. What am I going to do? I can't think, I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't eat without thinking about her.

I walk over and grab my water bottle and take a long drink, trying to steady my breathing and shaking body. I notice a CD on the side of the stereo. I walk over to it and pick it up. Dammit Roza! It's one of her CD's. She must of left it here during one of the times she trained alone. As I'm just about to throw it against the wall, I stop and look back and forth from the stereo to the CD. I open the case and place it in the player and press play. The front of the CD says Plumb. If someone asked me why I did it? I wouldn't be able to give you a clear answer. I just had the impulse too.

The song starts and I sit in a chair and tilt my head back, listening to the song.

_Dreaming comes so easily  
'cause it's all that I've known  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know  
_

This song seems to be writing my life down in lyrics.

_I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know_

I need for Roza to know the truth but I don't know if I can form the right words to make her understand and choose me.

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you'll know

_I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know_

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause I feel you, I feel you near me _

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause I feel you, I feel you near me

_There's mending for my soul  
An ending to this fear  
Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little girl, but I can't go back _

Roza... What am I supposed to do?

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause I feel you, I feel you near me _

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause I feel you, I feel you near me

_Can't go back_

_Can't go back_

_Can't go back_

_Can't go back_

_I must go on_

_I must go on _

_I must go on_

_I must go on_

Maybe that is what I should do. Let her be happy and go on like nothing happened but I don't know if I can do that. The next song starts as my thoughts can't seem to stop.

_You live inside a dream  
Everything tastes so sweet  
As long as it agrees with how you feel_

_You're dancing in your sleep  
'Til all the eyes that look at me  
awaken your anxieties  
_

You dream with him but when you look at me, Roza, Why do you seem afraid?

_You're so afraid, so you try to break me, yeah _

I don't want to care  
And I don't want to hate  
And I don't want to see you fall too far away  
All because of fear

Roza, Roza, Roza!

_'Cause when you're afraid  
You lash out at me  
When you say all the things that you never meant to say  
And try to break me _

But in the end, what leaves you broken  
In the end, makes you better, yeah

Your face looks so green  
When the sun is shining differently  
And you're standing in the shade

_'Cause face to face you're sweet  
Like candy sticking to my teeth  
But underneath so damaging  
_

That is right. She is so beautiful, like candy. I can't take my eyes off her, but it is damaging to me. The more I look at her, the more I hurt myself, in the end.

_There is no strength in trying to break me, no _

I don't want to care  
And I don't want to hate  
And I don't want to see you fall too far away  
All because of fear

_'Cause when you're afraid  
You lash out at me  
When you say all the things that you never meant to say  
And try to break me _

But in the end, what leaves you broken  
in the end, makes you better

Yeah

_I don't want to hate  
I don't want to be broken  
I don't want to hate you_

_I don't want to hate  
I don't want to be broken  
I don't want to hate you _

I don't want to care  
and I don't want to hate  
and I don't want to see you fall too far away  
All because of fear

_'Cause when you're afraid  
you lash out at me  
When you say all the things that you never meant to say  
and try to break me _

But in the end, what leaves you broken  
In the end, makes you better, Yeah

As the song ends.. My mind isn't giving me a break, but I can't break away from hearing this CD. It's like no matter what it is... If it has some connection to Roza, I'm caught in a daze and can't stop myself. I know that I need to talk to her. I've been putting it off since Kirova halted all of our training sessions. I can't seem to make the choice, if I want to fight for her or just let her go.

What Roza said a little while ago, still haunts me. She had a reality changing dream that I became a Strigoi. The fear in her eyes, made me believe her. She was so afraid for me and so scared that I was just going to disappear. I know that she loves me, but she thinks that if she chose me or stays with me, then I will become a Strigoi and she doesn't want to loose me. I don't want that to happen either. Is that what I am supposed to become, a Strigoi, like what I have trained all my life to kill? Why would I become a Strigoi when I'm supposed to be one of the best guardians? I don't know what to think anymore.

I know that in the end Roza is going to have to make the final decision no matter what. I just don't know what to do. I thought that I would be able to give her space and let her be with Adrian but I just don't know if I can do that.

I start to walk out of the gym, maybe I just need some fresh air. As the wind from the open door hits my sweat covered face, I try to relax. Taking deep calming breaths, I walk back to my room, to get ready for the dance.

During the dance, I have yet to see Roza. I don't know if I could keep a straight face, with the dress that I know that she is wearing. Gazing around the room, I see all of the young novices and Moroi. I have seen the Princess but no Roza.

As I am about to leave, I notice movement on the stage. I look over and see Adrian, of all people. He is smiling from ear to ear and looks like he is about to say something in the mic. He tests it before continuing.

"May I please have everyone's attention!" He says as he adjusts his voice, trying not hurt everyone's ears. Once the ballroom is silent he continues. "Thank you! I believe you all know me, if not my name is Adrian Ivashkov. Tonight is a very special night for all of us. For some it is the last dance, announcing the end of the year and graduation, that is rapidly approaching us, for all of you Seniors. There is also one other reason why tonight is a special night, especially for me. A little while ago I asked a certain someone to marry me. She luckily agreed making me the happiest man. I wanted to dedicate this next song to Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you Rose! You mean everything to me!" Everyone is either gasping at the realization of what he said or cheering. I on the other hand and speechless. What the hell? I didn't expect him to propose so quickly and for her to just agree. I have so man emotions boiling inside of me, I don't know what to do.

After a couple moments, I calm myself down for the time being and relax my face back to it's normal neutralism. As I calm myself, I see everyone looking at a table in the back corner. I follow everyone's gaze and see Roza. She is sitting at the table with the Princess and Lord Ozera. She looks very uncomfortable. The Princess walks over to her, practically screaming "Oh...My...God Rose!" grabbing her left hand, swooning at the ring. "It's gorgeous!" she squeals. The song Adrian dedicates to her then begins to start, it's _Not a Moment too Soon By Tim McGraw _

Adrian starts walking to the center of the dance floor. The Princess pushes Roza in that same direction, so she follows and meets him. He wraps his arms around her intimately and kisses her. I can't help my hand that tightens into a fist. I really have no right but I can't help myself.

Adrian takes her through complicated waltz steps but she seems to flow with him like she dances everyday. I notice him singing to her. I can't help the instant pain the I feel in my palms. I look around and everyone is looking at them. This is so bullshit!

_I was standing at the end of my rainbow  
With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight  
All my wishes were just way too much to hope for  
But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light _

And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer

_In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon _

I used to think that love would never find me  
and the who cares was lost somewhere in time  
But when you found me I knew I'd found forever  
You rescued me just before I crossed the line

And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer

_In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon _

_Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon _

_Not a moment too soon_

As the song ends, I feel like I could pull my hair out. The DJ dedicates the next song to lovers out there. The woman I love is in another mans arms, looking like she is never going to let go. I can't torture myself any longer. I turn around and walk out of the ballroom. I pace around outside until I finally notice a bench that looks comfortable enough to sit on.

Sitting on the bench, I undo my hair from it's normal ponytail, with my elbows on my knees and head in my hands, I run my fingers through my hair, trying hard not to pull. I'm so absorbed in my thoughts I don't even notice that someone is sitting silently next to me.

I lift my gaze to meet Alberta's concerned eyes. "Just noticing me?" She asks averting her eyes to look straight ahead. I don't even bother being formal and sigh, letting my head fall back into my hands, "Yes." She seems to digest that and just sits there beside me for what seems like hours, when they were only a matter of minutes.

"You know." I state, straightening back up staring straight ahead like her. She stays quiet, not denying it. "How long have you known?" I ask simply. She shakes her head and turns toward me, I do the same. "I've known... for a while now." She says. "How?" A smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "Really Dimitri? How could I not. Your eyes, your posture, the way you two move around each other. Everything gives it away." She sighs again. "I can tell that your tormented right now. I can see how much your hurting by just the look in your eyes, no matter how hard you try to hide it." I nod. I knew that I wasn't trying that hard at concealing my pain. "I don't know what to do." She nods and turns back to look ahead.

I follow and notice someone coming out of the dance. Adjusting my gaze I notice it's the Princess and Roza. The look like they are heading back to the dorms. I look over to Alberta and nod a farewell. I get up and walk after them, hoping to talk to Roza. Once I reach them I tap Roza's shoulder. She turns around and her gorgeous brown eyes meet mine. She looks shocked at first but then relaxes. "Roza... We need to talk?" I whisper. She nods, but I don't think that it has clicked that she is. I think she just knows that we need to.

But after a moment she shakes she head no. "Dimitri.. No, Not right now. I'm sorry but can't we talk about this later?" I nod, not showing how much she has just hurt me. "I'll talk to you later then" before I walk away I remember something I wanted to give to her. I slip it into her right hand and walk away, retreating to my room for the night.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT DIMITRI'S POV? I HOPE IT HELPS YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS COMING FROM. REVIEW FOR MORE! :) -kAsA**


	12. Chapter 12 Conflicting Emotions

**So I hope everyone is like this story so far. Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it... Don't forget to look at the pictures on my profile. **

**Chapter 12 Conflicting Emotions!**

* * *

The note in my hand, Dimitri's perfect handwriting, I've grown to know very well, said:

_**Call or Text me at 406-262-3619**_

_**Please Roza!**_

_**-Dimitri**_

I sigh with relief, it's just his phone number. I tuck the note in between my left breast and dress. Shit... I'm going to have to talk to him sooner than I wanted too. Lissa seems unusually quiet the rest of the walk to my dorm. When we reach my dorm, I still couldn't seem to slip Dimitri away from my mind. Lissa thankfully keeps bringing me back to reality. "Okay Rose, let me fix your hair, then we can get dressed and head out!" I smile lovingly at her and nod.

She quickly unpins the center of my up-do, to let down my long dark brown curls. She kept the up-do form but released the center, letting it flow beautifully down my back. "Perfect!" she squeals as I re-apply my eye makeup, while adding lip gloss that only has a tint of red.

I quickly trade places with Lissa at my desk and refresh her curls and eye make-up. As I do so Lissa keeps giving me questioning looks. I finally give up and ask, "What Lissa?" She shakes her head, embarrassment radiating off her. "Nothing" She quickly chirps. I look at her closely, "I know you want to ask me something, so ask?" She smiles the redness slowly slipping out of her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asks barely above a whisper. I look at her awkwardly, I wasn't expecting that question.

After a few moments I answer honestly. "I really don't' know." I sigh and sit down on my bed. Lissa comes over and sits beside me and gently takes my hand. "Talk to me." She simply states. I look up and meet her loving, caring, nonjudgmental eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Dimitri wants to talk... No! We need to talk, but I can't seem to get myself to do it. I don't want to hurt him. On the other hand, I am very happy being now... engaged to Adrian. It is the most life changing question that I answered tonight." She nods and seems deep in thought.

"I don't know what I can tell you, to make you feel better. I can understand the conflicting emotions, but Rose you are the strongest person I know. I know that you are going through a very hard time in your life, but I know you can handle this... That dream really shook you, didn't it?" I nod trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "You have no idea Liss. I-I don't know if I could of handled what was supposed to happen. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Dimi-" Lissa pulls me into her arms, gently brushing away the tears, that slowly fall down my cheeks. I don't know what I would of done if Lissa wasn't here. "Lissa I can't loose Dimitri, not like that. I just can't loose him" She nods and pulls me tighter against her. "It's going to be okay Rose. It will, in time."

I try to calm my breathing by listening to Lissa's heart. It works in a matter of minutes. I pull slowly away from her hold and look into her eyes. "Thank you so much for everything Liss." She smiles sadly and nods. "Lets get your make-up fixed and then we can go party! Hopefully it will cheer you up, okay? You deserve to _celebrate_! Your **ENGAGED** Rose!"

I smile and slip into my closet to pull out our dresses. Lissa has chosen a lovely greenish-blue dress, for me. It's gorgeous. **(Picture on Profile)** It is strapless and has rhinestones along the chest. It's so pretty.

I chose a sleek blue dress for Lissa. It is a halter with lots of shiny rhinestones, I know she loves to shine, which she should, she's gorgeous. **(Picture on Profile)** We are going to look, once again tonight, **AMAZING**!

I can't seem to stop smiling after we put on our dresses. "I can't believe Adrian proposed to you! I knew that he loved you... a lot... but I didn't expect this." Lissa says as she tries to take off her necklace from the dance. I let out an agreeing laugh. "You and me both. I always thought that you would be the one to get engaged and married first." Lissa looks into the mirror with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Truthfully, I did too."

I walk up behind her and smile reassuringly, while helping her take off the necklace. "Don't worry Liss, he will propose soon. Are you ready to be married?" she tilts her head thinking of her answer as I slip on my dress, turning around for her help zip it.

"I don't know, I probably won't until he asks I guess. Hopefully. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself waiting though." I laugh, turning back around to look Lissa in the eye. I place my hands on both of her shoulders. "Lissa listen to me, stop worrying about it, you will have your happy ending." She smiles and pulls me into a closing loving hug. "I love you Rose! I don't know what I would do without you!" I smirk "I seem to be hearing that a lot lately." She laughs along with me.

She quickly changes into her dress and slips on her shoes. "Ready?" she asks as I put on my shoes as well. "Yep!" I reply popping the 'p'. "I can't wait to see Adrian!" I breath out. "I never thought I would hear those words from your mouth." Lissa says while acting astonished. I smile and laugh as we head in the direction on the boy Damphir dorms, once again hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short but I needed to get this in. I hope you are liking the story. I am having fun with it. I just finished Spirit Bound... My emotions are mixed about it. It was intense story... I just don't know what to think about the characters anymore. She changed the way I pictured some of the characters but I won't let that change my story's flow. Thanks again and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Emotions and Pain!

**NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13 Emotions and Pain!**

* * *

Once we reach the Damphir dorms, we head in the direction of a novice named James, room. He isn't top of his class but he is known for his remarkable parties. I gaze over at Lissa as we reach the steps to the third floor. She smiles catching my glance. "What?" She asks. I just shake my head and sigh. "What a year? Huh?" She smiles, nodding in agreement.

We reach the dorm and nod at each other before knocking once... twice... then entering. I look around the room, it's packed, barely any room for breathing. I look over the crowd, searching for Adrian and Christian. I see them in the corner, talking, each holding a beer.

Adrian's eyes light up once he notices that we have arrived. They meet us half way, Adrian kissing me passionately on the mouth, not caring who watches. I hear a few comments but I push them aside. The music is blaring so I don't bother talking. Christian goes and picks out a drink for Lissa and I while we head back over to the corner, they were at.

Adrian doesn't seem to mind the noise, talking loudly over the music, into my ear. "You look beautiful Rose! After we relax, would you like to dance?" I smile and nod. He smiles and kisses me again, but on the cheek.

Christian returns with our drinks and we all just sit in the corner watching people. A few of them come congratulate Adrian and I on our engagement. I smile weakly, not really liking all of the attention. By tomorrow morning the queen and my mother would probably know.

The party continues to go pretty well. All of the people that I grew up with are here, along with Adrian. I couldn't ask for a better ending to a perfect day. Lissa looks exhausted, I can't blame her. Adrian and I share a look. It's time for one more dance, then call it a night. I look over at Christian and nod over to Lissa. He just laughs and catches on, taking her home.

Adrian grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. I smile, loving the limited space between us. "I love you Rose.." I hear him murmur into my ear. I smile learning back just barely to see his beautiful green eyes. The last song of the night is _I See You by Leona Lewis._ I love this song. It is from the movie Avatar. It was a great movie but is an amazing song. I sway in Adrian's arms, never wanting to let go, loving the fact that, I will never have too.

I see you  
I see you

Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love

You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends

I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you

When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colors of love and of life ever more  
Evermore

(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life

I see you  
I see you

The people around us disappear as a beautiful white cloud seems to lift us up into the gorgeous night. Adrian seems to feel the same. I am amazed at the connection Adrian and I are having tonight. It is the greatest feeling in the world being in the arms of someone that you truly love.

The song comes to an end, I still feel like I'm flying, yet as soon as Adrian's lips touch mine, I'm grounded once again. As we break slightly apart. The room is very quiet, not many people are remaining. I smile up at him, him following my lead. "Thanks, I needed that!" I whisper. He smiles and nods murmuring into my ear "I thought I was the only one." I smile and take his hand, gently leading him towards the door after our casual goodbyes.

As we make our ways toward Adrian's room, we lovingly hold hands. "I can't believe you agreed to be my wife." Adrian says with disbelief. I laugh at his comment, while wrapping my right arm around his waist, nuzzling my head into his neck. "It's because I love you Adrian! Is it that hard to believe?" I ask. He looks down at me, thinking to himself. "I don't know... Yes... I guess. Your Rosemarie Hathaway, I don't deserve you." I stop in my tracks. It's the other way around. Why is he acting like I'm worth so much.

He stops short with me. Stepping in front of me, hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "It's true, no matter what you can say to deny it. You are the best thing that has happened to me. You deserve someone bet-" But he is cut short by a voice I know all to well.

"Your right... She does deserve someone better... That someone is me!" Dimitri materializes out of thin air next to us. I involuntarily take a step back. "D-Dimitri" I stutter, making sure I'm hallucinating him. He nods "Yes, Roza." I look back and forth between the two men that are madly in love with me.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I ask trying to regain my composure.

"I'm here because I **can't** stand this anymore! You **won't** talk to me, so what else am I supposed to do. I love you Roza. I want you to **choose** _me_. I am the one that you _should_ be with not..." He takes a breath trying to relax from the anger and hatred, he has towards Adrian. "... not him!" He finishes as he points to Adrian. I shake my head, trying to clear it. I don't know what Dimitri was thinking. I told him what I wanted and he isn't listening or taking my wants into consideration. I need this. I need normal... I need Adrian.

"Dimitri.. You can't do this... Not here... Not now! I told you this earlier..." I can't stop the tears that threaten to fall. "...We can't be together. I-I'm so sorry... but we will talk later... I'm sorry Dimitri, but I have to do this." I say as the tears fall in non-stop waves down my cheeks. Dimitri turns pale at my words, silent tears sliding down his cheeks as he just looks at me with the deepest sadness that I have ever seen, in his eyes. I turn away trying to relax myself, walking away quickly.

Why do I keep doing this to people I love? All I do is hurt everyone, one way or another, someone always gets hurt. I walk for a while, in no certain direction. The sun starts to rise but I don't mind. It is a beautiful sunrise this morning. With hues of red, orange, yellow, purple. It's so breath taking. A start of a new day and new beginning.

I don't know how long I walked but soon I was heading in a direction of Adrian's room again, luckily this time, it wasn't interrupted.

I knock softly, hoping not to wake him. He opens the door in seconds, wearing the same pants and white undershirt. All other pieces of the tux, hidden away. "Rose.." He looks me over. Once... Twice... Three times, then quickly pulls me into a hug. "I was so worried." I nod, letting the tears fall again.

Adrian ushers me into his room, helping me undress and change into a shirt of his. He changes too, into just his boxers. He hugs me to him again, picking me up and climbing into bed, wrapping me securely into his arms, his chin resting perfectly on my head.

After my tears finally dry out, I look up into his eyes. He smiles sadly seeming to ask silently. _Do you want to talk about it? _I just shake my head and he nods pulling me into his chest again. I feel my eye lids getting heavy but push it aside. I slightly pull back from Adrian. He seems confused but I quickly kiss his lips softly, stopping any possible questions in his eyes. At first my kisses we soft and loving, but soon they turned into passionate and desire. I wanted to be with Adrian, for the rest of my life. I wanted him, needed him forever. I pull back slightly, our lips still lightly touching. "I love you so much Adrian! I can't wait to be your wife. You mean everything to me. Forever." His face brightens into a huge smile at my words. "As I with you Little Damphir."

This time Adrian takes the lead and kisses me hard on the mouth. Taking the night over into pleasure and bliss, finally being able to truly celebrate our engagement together as one.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS LIKING THE FLOW OF THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. MORE REVIEWS THE MORE UPDATES! LOVE YOU!**

**-KASA**


	14. Chapter 14 Surprises!

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR! I HOPE THAT YOU LOVE IT! I HAVE HAD SOME COMMENTS ABOUT DIMITRI! I'M SORRY TO SOME OF MY READERS BUT THIS IS A R&A STORY! :) I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

* * *

**~Chapter 14~ Surprises!**

**APOV**

* * *

I awoke the following morning in the feeling better than I have in a long time. To my right, lay my beautiful Rose. I can hear the flutter of her heart and steady breaths, I can't help but smile. Life is just unexpected sometimes. If someone would have told me, a year ago, that I would be madly in love and engaged right now, I would of hit them in the face... hard. Now I couldn't be happier.

Life is amazing how just by one simple or hard choice, your whole life can change. I don't know what I would be doing right now if I would of chosen not to follow Lissa and Rose to St. Vlad's. But I am so proud of myself that I did. It was the best decision that I have made yet. I open my eyes to the see the my room filled with the soft moonlight.

I look over and gaze lovingly at my beautiful fiance. She looks breath taking in the moonlight. Lying on her stomach, the shimmering black silk sheet, covering her lower back. Her beautiful rich dark chocolate hair cascading down her back in waves of curls. She looks so breath taking. I can't believe she said _yes,_ to be my wife.

Lying on my side, I slowly move my hand, fondly sliding my soft fingers, from the top of her shoulder blade to her lower back. She moans in delight and pleasure. I smile wider, hearing her moan. She gradually lifts her head up, trying to open her eyes to look at me. I can't help but laugh at her. "What's so funny?" She asks as her eyes finally start to flutter open. I can tell she knows what it is because she has playful smile on her lips. I just shake my head still laughing quietly.

I lean into her and kiss her nose. She giggles and tucks her head into the pillows. Coping her I ask "What's so funny?" She just laughs harder and I join her, followed by tickling the rest of sleep out of her head and eyes. She screams and laughs, yelling at me, to stop. I finally oblige and flips her over to face me, my arms resting on either side of her face. "Good morning Adrian." She whispers. I smile and say "Good morning Rose." just as quiet. I lean in to kiss those beautiful lips of hers and she quickly deepens the kiss into a passionate one.

She slowly rolls us over, so she's on top. She leans back down to my lips, picking up where we left off last night. I can't help but softly grind my hips against hers. She moans in pleasure as she joins me. As doing so I slowly slip down the covers, off my lower half. Rose seems to notice as she smiles against my lips.

As I covers slip past my member, I slowly slide inside Rose. She lets out a loud moan, a whisper of my name on her lips. She takes it from there, guiding out hips to a perfect rhythm.

After I feel her come to her climax, I moan as I feel the pressure release inside her. I flip us over so that I can take control and make this more pleasurable for her. I gently nibble onto her lip until she lets me in. I take her lips over as I am with her body. I feel her shiver in absolute pleasure. Once I come to my climax I lay to her right on my back.

"Wow!" She breaths. I smile and turn to look at her. "You could say that again!" She smirks and whispers again, I think more to herself than to me, "Wow!" She turns over to cuddle into my side. "i love you.." she smirks and kisses right about my nipple. "I love you too Adrian." Slowly I feel my eyelids start to close. I'm already tired after making love with Rose. She seems to be tired to as I hear her heart gently start to slow into a sleepy steady pattern. I fall asleep with my fiance securely in the safety my arms.

* * *

**RPOV**

I stretch out like a lazy cat, accidentally hitting Adrian in the chest. I smile as I hear him groan. "Good Afternoon to you too Rose!" He murmurs. I smile wider, letting out a little laugh. "Sorry babe!" I open my eyes slowly, drinking in Adrian's sexy body. He looks like he doesn't want to wake up just yet. As if I read his mind, he turns over on his other side, cuddling further into the covers and pillows. I stretch again but this time, I make sure not hit Adrian. I look down at his sleeping form as I softly get out of bed and smile at my lovely fiance. "I love you sleepy head." I murmur, knowing he is too out of it to actually hear me.

I walk into the bathroom, loving how inviting the shower is looking. I turn on the water to just about burning hot. I need something to ease my muscles, thoughts and tension. I stand facing the water as the droplets fall over my face and chest. After a couple of minutes I turn around and let the droplets massage my back and shoulders. This shower feels amazing. After I wash my hair and body I quickly shave and exfoliate my skin. Each layer of dead skin that I ease away, I feel like a tiny weight has been lightly lifted my body.

After my shower I walk out and see my bag, in the corner of the bathroom, under the sink. I grab it and pull out my outfit for today. I chose a simple off white quarter sleeve loose shirt, denim shorts, turquoise jewelry and a butterfly set of sandals. I love this outfit especially when I have a lot of work to do. Like talk to Dimitri, pack up all of my belongings, talk to Lissa about my guarding her, and before anything, grab some saltines, my stomach hasn't been liking me at all lately. I toss my hair up into a messy ponytail and slip the stray strands behind my ears. (**picture on profile**)

I rub my stomach tenderly as I sneak out of Adrian's room, leaving him a note to text or call once he is finally awake. I head to the cafeteria, hoping that they have just what I need to help my stomach. On my way I notice Dimitri sitting on a bench reading one of his western novels. I smile internally as I pass him, hoping he doesn't notice me. "Rose?" Dammit... just my luck. "Hmm.." I say as I act like a didn't see him sitting there. "Can we talk now?" I look to the cafeteria and back to him. "We can in a little bit, I need to get something first?" He nods and stands to follow me. I continue walking towards the cafeteria. He follows by my left side.

Once I grab an orange, some crackers, and a ginger ale, I pick the farthest table away from everyone. Once we are settled sitting down, I pop the top of the ginger ale and chug a good fourth of it before relaxing. I sigh with relief that the nausea and pain slowly start to go away. I look up to see a concerned looking Dimitri. "What?" I ask. He just looks further into my eyes to see if he can answer his own question. "What's wrong?" He finally asks, when he comes up with nothing. "Nothing... Don't worry about it." I quickly say. He looks at me for a moment, concern still deep in his eyes. "So there is an it at least. Don't you trust me enough to tell me?" He asks softly. "Not right now Dimitri. I can't handle all of this stress." He nods like he understands what I'm saying.

"Look... Dimitri, Let me get my little speech out of the way, then you can ask the questions, okay?" He nods and I take a few deep breaths and bites of my crackers. "Okay..." I look up and meet his eyes.

"Dimitri I know that I really freaked you out about the dream and then everything else that followed. I know that you love me and I love you too. I just don't love you the same ways that you love me. I thought I did but I don't. I want you to … No... I need you to understand that I will always have a place for you in my heart and I will always want to be in your life, in one way or another. I know that this is going to be hard for you and I will give you anything you need, time, space, anything. I just can't loose you. Your too important. I know what it is like to have to live without you and I don't want that to happen." I say with sadness dripping off every word, tears threaten to break free but I take a deep breath and try to relax.

I look down and start to eat my orange, by the time I'm finished Dimitri finally speaks up. "Rose... I-I don't really know what to say. I love you so much that it hurts and I don't know if I can just sit back and watch you marry Adrian and have his children... I don't know if I am strong enough to do that to myself." I nod in agreement, because I had a feeling he would say something like this to me.

I finish drinking down my ginger ale and I look back up into his eyes and smile sadly. "I don't know what your going to have to do but I know that what ever it will be.. will be what is best for you. I know that you are going to need time alone, I understand that completely. If I can help you at all let me know. A piece of advice... I would suggest visiting all of your family in Russia. Visit Sonya, Paul, Viktoria, Olena, Yeva, Karolina, they miss you dearly and I know that Viktoria could use some of your brotherly guidance. Plus I know you have a new niece and one on the way to visit. I would spend some.. if not all.. of your time with them."

Dimitri looks at me shocked. "H-How did you know all of there names and about my nieces? I never knew that I have nieces. Just my nephew Paul. Rose... How did yo-" I cut him off with my finger tips against his lips. "Shh.. That doesn't matter... Just go to them Dimitri... They need you and miss you dearly." He looks at me for a few moments trying to ease an answer out of me when there is no point to even try to explain.

Before we are able to discuss anything more... my stomach hitches and I put my hand against my mouth. Dimitri seems to notice the change and looks and me concerned again. "Roza.. What's wrong?" Before I can say anything, I bolt for the bathroom, trying to hold back the bile that is threatening to escape behind my fingers. I don't make it there though. I make it to the trash can, just outside the cafeteria. (That god it was in the back of the building or else everyone would of seen... eww.)

Dimitri was the only one that witnessed it, gently rubbing my shoulders as I vomited into the trash can. I was in tears by the time it stopped repeating. Groaning in pain... I look over to see Dimitri about to pick me up bridal style, into his arms. "N-No Dim-" He cut my muttering off. "Rose..Stop it! I'm taking you to see Dr. Olendzki! Don't fight me on this!" I just nod and rest my head against his shoulder.

Once we arrived at the clinic, Dimitri rushes around trying to get someone, to try to figure out what's wrong with me. Dr. Olendzki comes into the waiting room, and Dimitri is at her side, following her into a room, that is pretty much my personal hospital room. He sets me softly onto the bed. He relays everything that he knows about what happened, but all I really hear is hums, as I try to relax my stomach and being in Dimitri's arms didn't help that. I feel like I'm going to vomit again. I put my fingers to my mouth and Dimitri instantly grabs the trash can and rubs my back as I vomit 2 or 3 more times.

Dr. Olendzki looks at me strangely for a moment and then asks Dimitri to step out, so that I can change into the hospital gown and get a full check up. He nods and stands outside the door, pacing. I quickly change as Dr. O cleans her utensils and stethoscope. Once I am completely descent Dr. O turns around and she tells me to lay on my back and to just relax. I do so, trying to keep my stomach relaxed, hoping I don't vomit again.

After she looks me over she asks me questions. "How are you feeling on a scale of one to ten?" "How does your back feel?" "How long has this nausea been going on?" I answer all of them and more. When she asks me the last question that she has, I am shocked into silence, not being able to answer. Truthfully I don't remember when my last period was. I tell her and she looks at me for a moment. "Rose.. I think you may be pregnant." I shake my head, tears in my eyes. "What?" I didn't want to believe it.

"Here.. Let's check, with this at home pregnancy test, okay? There is the bathroom, go in there and then bring the test back out once your finished." I nod not really listening. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Adrian and I haven't been that careful when it comes to sex. I should of taken better care, protecting myself. What if Adrian leaves me? Can he handle getting married and having a little baby around?

I sit on the toilet and take the test, still lost in my own thoughts. Once I finish I put the cap on the test and wash my hands. I hand the test to Dr. O and she sets it on the counter. We wait for the results for what feels like an hour. Once I see Dr. O look at the test, she hands it to me. Electronically in black it says _**Pregnant!**_

I look up at Dr. O and she looks sadly at me. "I'm sorry Rose! But your pregnant. Do you know who the father is?" I nod and uncharacteristically pulls me into a tight hug. "I know that you can work through this. Do you want to take the test so that you can show the father?" She asks me. I nod and she puts a bag together of pills and books that will help me.

She also explains that I need to eat more often and I need to take it easy. I graduate in less than one week so she says she will keep it quiet for me, since I'm almost out of the academy. I thank her and grab the big bag and take it with me. She also excuses me from class for the next two days.

She lead the ways out of the room, heading towards a cabinet to hand me a box on candies. I look at her funny but she just smiles and points to the little sticker. It reads: _**Pregnancy Candies **_and below that it says _**Helps with morning sickness**_. I thank her again and start to walk over to my dorm, Dimitri following closely behind me.

After we enter my room, Dimitri speaks up. "So ..?" I smile sadly and shrug. "It was just a little tummy issues. She gave me some stuff to help. I'm out for the next two days." He looks at me, trying to see if I'm telling the truth. He seems to think I am but not all of it. "Well you can always call, text, or talk to me about anything. You know that right?" I nod. "Okay.. I'll let you rest. Just let me know if you need me and I'll be here. Okay?" I nod again and whisper a goodbye. I lean back against my pillows enjoying the softness and immediately fell asleep.

Dreaming... I seem to be subconsciously trying to see what my baby will look like. I keep getting flashes of a baby in my arms with my beautiful silk chocolate brown hair or sometimes more like Adrian's lighter brown. Sometimes with Adrian's amazing green eyes or my deep brown eyes but sometimes hazel eyes. It's breathtaking to dream about my little baby boy or girl. I don't think it's really hit me that I'm pregnant, until I dreamed about it.

It make me see that I can be a mother, whether Adrian wants to be a father or not. I am a very strong woman, I can do this either alone or with Adrian.

I am woken up from my slumber by a banging on the door. I open my eyes, groaning from the pounding, that gives me an instant migraine. "What?" I yell as loud as I can without hurting my head more. "It's me! Let me in Rose!" Adrian's voice rings out, over the pounding on the door and in my head. I get up as fast as I can and open the door slightly. It is Adrian... He's alone. He pushes his way through the door and shuts the door behind him.

I slowly walk over to my bed, crawling back under the covers. As I snuggle back into my pillow I catch a glimpse of Adrian. He looks concerned and worried. I drink him in, worried about the outcome after I tell him the news. From his devilish hair, emerald green eyes, all the way to his feet. He comes closer to me kneeling at the head on my bed. "Are you okay? I called, texted, but no answer. I got worried!" He says as he brushes the hair out of my face with his hand. "You don't look so good love!" I nod and move back to make room for him. He climbs in and pulls me to his chest.

"Did I do something wrong to make you like this? Was it from this morning?" I smirk but shake my head no. "Adrian I have to tell you something and I'm scared you aren't going to be able to handle it." I say as calmly as I can. He lifts my chin, so that our eyes meet. "Does this have to do with Dimitri?" I shake my head. "It has nothing to do with Dimitri.. Just us!" He looks cautious as I can tell he wants me to continue and tell him. "Adrian I-" but I'm cut off by the dorm door opening. Lissa is standing there with the biggest smile on her face, happiness radiating off her in waves. Sticking out her hand she screams. "_**HE PROPOSED!**_"

* * *

**I KNOW BIG SURPRISES THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE LOVELY FOLLOWERS OF MY STORY, SO THAT I CAN UPDATE SOONER THAN LATER! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Graviditate!

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT LAST CHAPTER! HERE IS THE NEXT ONE! I WILL UPDATE ONCE I RECIEVE ENOUGH REVIEWS! :) BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN ROMANIAN FOR PREGNANCY! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

**-Chapter 15- Graviditate! **

* * *

I look up at Lissa, stunned by her words. She's engaged on the day that I find out the I'm pregnant. Wow.. Life is crazy. I plaster a smile on my face and try to remove the seriousness out of the room, from what I was about to say to Adrian. I guess that it's going to have to wait. Adrian seems to understand. "Congrats Cousin! I'm happy for the two of you!" I look over to Adrian and he shares a look with me, _we __**will**__ pick this up later!_ "Well... I'll leave you two to talk!" Lissa jumps up and down nodding. "Thanks Adrian!" She giggles out and hugs him good bye. Adrian kisses me tenderly on the lips and leaves.

After he is gone I look over to Lissa "I'm so happy for you! I knew this was going to happen sooner or later! I told you, you didn't need to worry!" She smiles and then breaks into the story of how he proposed to her. He had a whole dinner set up in the attic of the church. He proposed right after dinner and then it turned rated R! She gushed over and over about the ring which was gorgeous. (**picture on profile**)

Only the best for the princess. I smile along with her story and add in the comments that are needed. I am happy for her, it's just a lot to take in. I know I need to tell Lissa but I'm worried that it would be out of order. Adrian should be the first person I tell, shouldn't he?

Lissa seems to notice that I'm acting different, than I normally would, over exciting news. "Rose... What's going on with you? You don't seem like yourself. Is everything okay?" I look at her intently. Can I tell her? Should I tell her? I don't know. I release the air out of my lungs, that I didn't know I was holding. "I'm scared!" Is all I start off saying.

She immediately takes me into her arms in a sisterly hug. "Talk to me Rose! You're never scared!" I pull back and gently rest my head in her lap. She softly starts to run her fingers through my hair. "Liss.. I haven't told Adrian yet, so don't say anything. I need someone to talk to about this. I can't hold it in anymore. Lissa I'm Pregnant!"

Her hand pauses on my head. "R-Rose did you just say what I think you said? Y-Your Pregnant?" I nod my head, lifting it to meet her eyes. "Your Pregnant!" She says with more certainty. "Yes Liss, I'm knocked up by Adrian Ivashkov!" She smiles brighter than she was before. "Ohh.. My...God! Your Pregnant!" She holds my face in her hands, tears going down her cheeks. "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

I don't know how to act. Lissa is ecstatic that I'm pregnant. "Lissa calm down! I'm scared... I'm only seventeen. I know I turn eighteen next week but I can't do this. I have a whole life ahead of me. Adrian! What is he going to say? Will he leave me? Will he stay? I'm so scared and confused. Help me!"

Lissa grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me hard. "Rose.. Snap out of it! It doesn't matter what Adrian does, you always have me. I have a feeling this is only going to help your relationship with Adrian. Relax Rose! You can handle this, I know you can."

I lay my head back down into her lap. She plays with my hair for another hour as we talk about what will change in our lives. I also got a chance to talk to her about graduation and being her guardian. She was happy to release me from my obligations, being her guardian. I tell her that I would help her pick out a great replacement. I already have a feeling that I will choose Eddie and Dimitri is already her designated guardian after graduation.

She walks back to her dorm leaving me alone with my thoughts. I look at my cell phone, I should text Adrian and have him come over, so I can tell him. I text him:

_**Adrian.. Liss left... Can u come over now? Love, R**_

I feel jittery and nervous. I hope what Lissa said is right. I hope that he will be happy, not upset or freak out and leave me. I hope he is ready for something like this. I love Adrian so much. I hope this doesn't change things between us.

After a few moments my phone beeps. New text:

_**Lil' Damphir! I'm glad u texted me, I was just about to come over. See you soon! Love, A**_

I breath a sigh of relief, I can get this over tonight. He deserves to know. I turn on my radio waiting for him to come over. The song on the radio is a very true song. It's by _**Nelly Furtado, All Good Things (Come to an End)**_. I sing along, closing my eyes, feeling the meaning in the music.

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything day dreamin'_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could

_Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Die Die Die Die_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation

_the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.  
_

As the song comes to an end, I open my eyes, stunned to see Adrian looking at me lovingly. "Sorry... I heard music. I didn't want to interrupt you, so I just slipped in. You have an amazing voice. I could watch you all day. You are _glowing_, it's amazing." I don't know what he meant by _glowing_ but I shrug it off. I pat the seat next to me as the song switches to some new hip song. I turn it down to be a background murmur, so that I can talk to Adrian.

"Let's pick up where we left off." He says after he makes himself comfortable. I nod and turn to face him, but stopping him when he pulls me into his chest to cuddle. "What Rose? Why are you now pushing me away? Talk to me!" He demands. I look up to meet his eyes. "I love you, no matter what, know that. I love you more than life itself. Please hear me out before you get upset or leave... Okay?" He tries to hold himself in check, as I look down at my fingers. "Rose..." He says pleading for me to just continue. "Adrian.. I'm... Pregnant!"

Not looking back up at him, I walk over to the bag I got from Dr. O and hand the pregnancy test to him. Scared of what his face looks like or what he is about to say, I sit a little farther away from him on the bed. Leading my back against the wall, staring absently at my fingers. After what feels like an hour but probably only a couple minutes, Adrian gently grabs my hand fondly and with his other hand he tilts me chin up to look at him.

His eyes show me nothing but love and admiration. "Your Pregnant Rose?" He asks, to hear it again from my lips. "Yes.. Are you mad?" He shakes his head repeatedly. "No... Never... That is the best news that I have heard in a long time! Your about to be my wife and have my baby. How could I be mad? I want to go scream to the world that your having my baby." I smile as I see him getting excited and happy to have a baby with me.

He moves his hands closer to my stomach, while searching my eyes for consent. I nod and he gently rubs my stomach. "Hello baby! I'm your daddy! I can't wait for you to be born. I'm going to love you and spoil you rotten. I'll see you in like 5 months! I love you baby!" Kissing my stomach, he looks up and meets my eyes. **(Just letting you know.. Moroi/Damphir Pregnancies take about 5 months, if not more.)**

He reaches up and rubs away happy and relieved tears, that are streaming down my cheeks. "I love you so much Rose! Your making me happier and happier everyday. Thank you!" He pulls my lips to his and we spend the rest of the night showing each other, how much we love one another and how much no matter what happens, we're there for one another.

* * *

**HOW DO YOU THINK THIS STORY IS GOING? REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! ADRIAN HANDLED IT BETTER THAN MOST WOULD. LISSA IS FINALLY ENGAGED! :) REVIEW! DON'T FORGET PICTURES ARE ON PROFILE!**


	16. Chapter 16 Life is

**THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND ADDS. I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT. PLEASE REVIEW! :) NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES...SADLY I DO NOT OWN VA OR ADRIAN BUT I DO OWN THE LITTLE BABY IN ROSE'S BELLY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE NAME!**

* * *

**-Chapter 16- Life is … Different!**

The following night, Lissa wants to celebrate. She gathers all of us together and we all go to the same Karaoke bar as last time. I have a feeling she wants to sing her praise. I laugh internally, for the fact that I know her so well, yet I forget until it happens. If I was smart I wouldn't of came in the first place. Oh well. Just my luck!

The night begins great. We have a very well prepared dinner and just sit and talk. Eddie, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and I. It's so much fun! The guardians that accompany us are Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, Guardian Daniels and Guardian Roberts. (**last two are new**) The night progresses and Lissa stands up to sing first. I know her so well, she chose to sing _Stay Here Forever by Jewel_

Oh(Oh) Oh(Oh) Oh Oh

I'm laying here dreaming,

_Staring at the ceiling,  
Wasting the day away._

_The world's flying by  
our window outside,  
But hey baby that's OK._

_This feels so right it can't be wrong,  
So far, as I can see,  
Where you wanna go baby,  
I'll do anything._

Cause if you wanna go, Baby let's go,  
If you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll,  
And if you wanna slow down,  
We can slow down together.

_If you wanna walk, Baby let's walk.  
Have a little kiss, have a little talk.  
We don't gotta leave at all,  
We can lay here forever,  
Stay here forever._

Oh Oh Oh Oh

If you wanna see that Italian tower leaning,  
Baby we can leave right now.  
If that's too far,  
We can jump in the car,

_And take a little trip around town._

_They say that California  
is nice and warm this time of year.  
Baby, say the word, and we'll just disappear._

Cause if you wanna go, Baby let's go,  
If you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll.  
And if you wanna slow down,  
We can slow down together.

_If you wanna walk, Baby let's walk.  
Have a little kiss, have a little talk.  
We don't gotta leave at all,  
We can lay here forever,  
Stay here forever._

Oh, It's a big world for a boy and a girl,  
Letting go of it all,  
Holding on to one another.  
Oh, there's a whole lot of world to discover,  
Under the covers.

So if you wanna go, Baby lets go,  
If you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll,  
If you wanna slow down,  
We can slow down together.

_If you wanna walk, Baby lets walk,  
Have a little kiss, have a little talk,  
We don't gotta leave at all,  
We can lay here forever,  
Stay here forever._

_Let's just lay here forever,  
Stay here forever._

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

After her song, the crowd applauds. She is a very talent singer but majority of Moroi are. She looks to me, _**Your tu-! **_But Adrian silences her, as he stands and kisses my hand. "This song is manly for _our_ baby but also for you!" I smile, feeling shivers down my spine as he says _our _and stand up to kiss him on the lips. He chose, _Arms Wide Open by Creed_.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face__With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
__  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

_Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open _

_I'll show you everything … Oh yeah  
With arms wide open... wide open_

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

_Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open _

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
__With arms wide open...wide open_

As the song ends, everyone at our table seems to be in tears, especially me. Dimitri meets my eyes from across the room and I hastily revert my gaze, I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Adrian comes back over to the table and kisses me passionately. Once I catch my breath, I whisper "Damn, You sure know how to pick them." He smiles. I gently wipe away the tears in the corners of his eyes, he does the same with mine. "I love you two so much!" I smile and say "Me too!" He hugs me and kisses my cheek, pulling me into his loving warm embrace. Lissa looks over to me and I don't even wait for her comment. I stand up and take her hand. "What?" she ask as we get closer. "You want me to sing, you'll sing with me, and help me sing to my baby!" She smiles and nods. "Ok.. but only because you asked so nicely." Sticking out her tongue and me repeating the gesture, we walk on stage. I chose _Over The Rainbow_. (**It sounds most like the Glee Cast version, just some different words, check it out on YouTube.**)

**(Both of us)**

_Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo  
Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo  
Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo  
Oohooo oohoooho ooooho  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_**(Me)**_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby_

_**(Liss)**_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_**(Me)**_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_**(Both)**_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Blue birds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

_**(Lissa)**_

_Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_**(Me)**_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_**(Lissa)**_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I...I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world _

_**(Both)**_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? _

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo _

I look over meeting Lissa's eyes as we conclude the song. Tears in both our eyes._ **I love you**, _she says through the bond and I mouth _you too_. I know that we're all going to make it through this. I can and will be strong enough for my baby and soon to be husband.

Lissa and I walked over to the table and Adrian pulled me into his lap, kissing me passionately on the lips. My eye catches a figure approaching and it's Dimitri. I sigh but I know he is looking for some explanation. I nod in his direction and kiss Adrian by the ear, whispering "I'll be right back!" He nods and kisses me on the lips, might I add a little too inappropriate for public or Dimitri. I feel heat rise in my cheeks as I follow Dimitri out of the bar. As soon as we reach the cool night air, Dimitri suddenly turns around and I almost run right into him.

"What's going on Roza?" I look down at my feet, scared to say what I know I need too. Dimitri tilts my chin up to look at him. "Rose.. What's wrong? Why are you so scared to tell me?" I look into his eyes, knowing that soon I will be breaking his heart more than I can bare to watch. "I'm pregnant." I simply state barely audible. After a few heart clenching moments Dimitri says just as soft. "What?" I look out over the parking lot, turning away slightly. "I'm pregnant!" I say a little louder, stronger than before.

"Roza... How can you be pregnant? You would have had to of slept-" He cut his own words off with a painful gasp._ "_Это не имеет никакого смысла. Ебать, Адриан! Как она могла так поступить со мной, с нами? Мне нужно время подумать." He says in Russian and in English he says,"It's Adrian's isn't it?" he says after a few moments. I nod, hating every moment of this. "That's why you were sick and why I had to leave the room at the clinic and why she gave you so much stuff to take back to your room." He seems to be talking more to himself than to me, so I just continue staring at nothing.

"Are you happy?" He asks after a little while. I nod. "Yes I am very happy. I have everything I have ever wanted. Adrian and I will be married soon and now with a baby on the way, everything is working out better than I have ever planned in years. He nods and a sad smile crosses his lips. "I know I'm not happy with any of this but as long as your happy, I'll be happy too, okay?" I nod, tears coming to my eyes as I reach out and hug Dimitri. Before we part, I hear Dimitri murmur some more Russian words. "До свидания Роза, я люблю тебя!"

* * *

The pregnancy has been going well. I am now 2 months pregnant (**about 4 months in human's size**) I am very emotional, tired and hungry. I was excused from my trail at the end of the school year, but since I showed such promise, Alberta made sure that I received my promise mark. Thank god! My mother and I still haven't talked since Christmas. (**Since** **Frost Bite**)

Lissa is more than happy for me. I don't know what I would do without her. She is amazing. Dimitri took the news hard but agreed that he would be visiting his family for a little while, but he still wants to be here for me and the baby, which I am happy about. He will be there for another week then he'll be back. He left right after graduation.

Adrian couldn't be happier to be a father. He keeps finding new names for the baby. We still don't know what the name will be yet. Today we find out if we're having a little boy or girl. I am so excited. I can't wait!

After graduation Lissa and Christian moved to Court. Adrian and I did for a week or so but decided to settle down a little bit outside of Court. We are in a little city closer to Lissa and Christian's college than the Court. We see them a lot, which is nice. Lissa now wants to move closer to us. It is a Moroi/Damphir Community but mainly non-royals. Our house is pretty large but not along Adrian's standards. I didn't want to go over the top with the house but we did pay a pretty penny for the location. Adrian wanted a small lake built on the property and lots of space for a garden and pool.

We moved in a while ago but I'm still not completely used to it yet. I'm just really happy that last week I was able to have an interior decorator come in and make it more my taste. After today we will be able to start on the baby's room. The house itself is 4 bedroom and 3 ½ bath. Adrian is having a pool installed, it's almost finished. (**pictures on profile**)

I'm sitting in the dining room, eating strawberries and blueberries in yogurt. Adrian is sitting across from me, eating his breakfast and trying to decide what car to purchase before the baby gets here, on his laptop. "What do you think of this one?" He asks while flipping around the screen. "Umm.." I say as I look over the picture and features below it. It is a _Ford Edge_. I told him not to spend that much but enough for a good quality family car. He chose a brand new one, luxury edition. I sigh, he will never change. "I want the best for my little one! Don't sigh at me! This is the best rated family SUV this year." I nod in agreement. "Okay, but what color?" He smirks, happy he won. "Probably... Silver or black? What color do you want?" I smile. "Black!"

I walk upstairs to our bedroom, leaving Adrian to make the arrangements. "Okay baby.. We have to get ready for the day. What should mama wear?" I ask my belly as I look through all of my clothes. Finally deciding on a green and white sundress and sandals. (**picture on profile**)

After slipping on the dress, while walking over to my shoes, the little one seems as excited as I am, spinning in circles in my belly. So much that I have to sit down. I start towards the vanity chair when an idea pops into my head. I start to sing a lullaby that comes to me. One that Lissa loves, we listen to it over and over. _Raven by Jewel_

_Fly like a raven  
Black honey into the night  
Soft like the air beneath  
A swan in her flight_

As my voice starts, the baby's movement slow. Good..It's working.

_Then return back home to bed  
Bring the dancing stars  
Sleep and dream of a white wolf howling  
And know that I am near_

Shh..

_Close your eyes  
Don't ask why  
Let's dream together you and I_

I start to sway to the music in my head. Singing even starts to calm my nerves.

_Oh, close your eyes  
We will fly  
Dreaming together you and I_

The moon has sailed  
In a silver gown of stars  
That's long but not forever

_Soon our love will rise as mine  
And sing to the shadows_

_Tomorrow we shall rise with the dawn  
Kiss the flowers and blooms  
But now lie still as the wind and listen  
For I will come to you with the foot steps of morning  
_

I walk over and sit in the rocking chair, that I have placed by my window, over looking the breathtaking backyard. Tilting my head back, closing my own eyes, I continue singing the song.

_Shh  
Close your eyes  
Don't ask why  
Let's dream together you and I_

_Shh  
Close your eyes  
We can fly  
Dreaming together you and I_

_Dream..._

_Dream..._

_Dream..._

_Dream..._

Finishing the song, I open my eyes and notice Adrian leaning against the bedroom door. I wonder how long he's been there. I smile and rub my belly lovingly. Adrian walks up to me, smile matching mine. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just made the call and came to get dressed for the day. You stunned me when I heard you singing. I'm surprised you didn't notice me, I've been here since the first chorus." I smile and shrug.

He leans down and kisses me gently, followed by my belly. "The little one wouldn't calm down so I decided to try something new and singing worked wonders." He laughs and kisses my belly again. "Are you ready to go to the doctors now?" I smile and nod. He helps lift me off the chair and quickly dresses.

After he's dressed we head to the clinic, a couple blocks over. I'm jittery as I feel my baby move around and kick. My breath catches, as the baby hits a rib. Adrian notices, glancing at my belly then my face. "What?" He asks sounding worried.

I grab his hand as we park and place his hand, where the little one is kicking. His eyes light up. "Wow! That's her?" He asks. He wants to have a little girl. I smile "We don't know if it is a girl yet, but yes, It's the baby!" He smiles kissing my covered belly. "She is going to be so wonderful Rose!" I nod and he comes around to help boost me out of the passenger seat.

My doctor's name is Dr. Loretta. She has been a life saver. She is making this whole process easier beyond believe. Dr. O recommended her and for that, I am grateful. We walk in, almost immediately were ushered into the ultrasound room. I nod a thanks to the nurse and strip into the gown, followed by laying on the bed. Adrian comes to my left side and holds my hand, rubbing calming circles into it for extra reassurance.

Dr. Loretta walks in carrying my charts. "Good Morning Rose, Adrian! How are we feeling today?" I smile and reply "Good... The baby has been very active lately. I tried to soothe the baby through singing today and it worked." She nods and smiles. "That's great to hear. Are you ready to find out the sex?" I nod a little too excitedly. Adrian laughs.

She places the cold gel on my belly, smoothing it out with the ultrasound wand. "Okay just watch the screen. There is the arms, legs, head, and that.." She looks at us with a very big smile. "Congratulations, your having a baby girl!" Tears are in my eyes before I can stop them. I look over at Adrian and he does to, along with a huge smile. "I told you Rose! We're having a little baby girl!"

After the ultrasound, routine check up and receiving our pictures, we head back to the house. Adrian is already on the phone with Lissa. I can't believe I'm having a little baby girl. I smile and gaze out the window, as I am lost in thought about names. A name pops in my head and I think it's the one.

"Adrian!" I say as I grab his hand. "What Lil' Damphir?" I smile "I know of a name?" He nods for me to continue. "What about Ella?" He smiles "That is a beautiful name. I have already written that one down. It means beautiful fairy." I smile and rub my belly. "Hi Ella, What do you think of that name? Ella! Huh..." Adrian rubs my hand soothingly.

Once we get home I walk around to the backyard, taking in the pool and lake. They just have to fill the pool with water and then it's finished. I can't wait to swim in it. Adrian follows me and wraps him arms around me from behind. "Lissa is very excited about our little baby girl. She said she will come by after school." I smile and lean my head back against his chest. Breathing in deeply enjoying the love and happiness that is flowing through us right now.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! PICTURES ON PROFILE!**


	17. Chapter 17 Serenity…Opps…Maybe Not!

**-Chapter 17- Serenity…Opps…Maybe Not!**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. I'M SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST THIS, THINGS IN LIFE HAVE BEEN STRESSFULL…WELL HERE IT IS…PLUS MORE WILL BE COMING FROM MY NEWEST STORY… MY NEW LIFE! -KaSa**

* * *

My life can't seem to become any more perfect. I feel like I am about to pop, but I'm only 5 months long. I have about another month left of this belly and the horrible hormones. Lissa is ecstatic that we're having a little baby girl. I can't believe that Adrian was right. He can't stop talking about his soon to be born little baby girl. Her nursery has been finished up and so has the rest of the house.

Dimitri has come back from his trip visiting his family. The other funny thing is that he is giving Adrian a chance as a person. They are able to talk without ripping each other's faces off or yelling at one another. Dimitri is even currently living in our guest room. Weird huh... You have no idea. But it is nice to have Dimitri around when Adrian can't or vice versa.

Dimitri's family is doing great and he even currently talks to them on a daily bases. He is guarding Lissa majority of the time just not the night shift or weekends. So other than the occasional argument Dimitri and I are doing great at being friends.

Right now I can't make up my mind whether to get up out of bed or just stay put all day. Adrian is spending time with his dear Aunt and family. Lissa is at school, which means Dimitri is with her. The only other person that I can think of that wouldn't be busy would be…umm … No one really.

So I lay here still contemplating what I want to do with my day. After a couple minutes my stomach growls and I can feel Ella kick in agreement… We're hungry. I guess that at least gives me something to do. I sit up and move the blankets off me. Moving my feet to the side of the bed I gently slide my swollen feet into slippers. Sliding off the bed I slip on my silk bathrobe without tying the sash.

I head in the direction of the kitchen. Once there I quickly (well as quick as I can) make an omelet with lots of sausage, bacon, and cheese. Just as I'm finished eating my yummy breakfast I head towards the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. Just as I reach over to turn on the water for the shower, I hear my phone ring. I head to the phone and answer on the third ring.

"Hello?" I answer questioningly.

"Hello, Rose?" I recognize that it's the one person that hasn't tried to talk to me in almost a year.

"Mom…" I start but don't know how to continue.

"Yes… Sorry it's been so long since we've talked. We have a lot to catch up on." I gulp thinking she already knows that I'm pregnant. I'm just waiting for her to start to yell but she continues in the same normal tone.

"Can we meet somewhere to talk and catch up?" She asks. I look down at my belly then around my room, looking for any type of distraction from this. Nope nothing; Shit!

"Sure…When?" I ask hesitantly.

"Where do you live at Court? I can meet you." I smile but sounding disappointed I reply.

"Actually I don't live at Court. I live in a city outside of the limits; closer to Lissa's college campus."

"Oh…Well… Can I come visit you or can you visit me or we meet somewhere in-between?" I nod, even though it's to nobody.

"Sure. You can come here or we can meet in-between?" I suggest.

"That sounds great. I will come to you. Where do you live? What's the address?" I smile, knowing how my mother is going to react to all of the things that she has been missing out on. Ella, Adrian, everything is going to leave her either speechless or try to kill me.

I quickly give her my address that I have memorized and hang up the phone. I look down at my belly, rubbing it soothingly. "You Grandma is going to flip when she finds out about you and your daddy. At least I have an hour or so until she arrives."

After my shower I blow dry my hair, smoothing it out into soft curly waves. I apply light mascara and some clear lip-gloss. I head towards my closet and look through my clothes, for the most comfortable yet cute outfit for the day. I find a very cute and bright blue top with flare jeans. I match that with nice small white heel sandals.

I look in the mirror than down at my belly. "Are we really ready for this?" I ask to Ella. Before I am able to think any further about how bad of an idea this is, my door bell rings. My mother is probably surprised that this is such a big house; my house with Adrian and Ella.

My mother looks really good when I open the door. She has her red curls somewhat tamed in a clip, pulled back half way, which helps show her defined cheek bones. Her body is toned as always. She is wearing a cute orange shirt and brown Capri's. She looks great. She looks like an average mom, which strikes me odd in many ways.

We stare at each other for a couple minutes. Breathing each other in, it feels like forever since I last saw her. After a minute or so, she breaks the silence. "Rose?" She asks questionably like she can't really believe her eyes.

"Yeah Mom, It's me! Why don't you come on in?" I ask her as, I'm just waiting for her to explode. But surprisingly she doesn't, she nods and walk in m house. She seems in awe at how beautiful it really is. "Is this … Your house?" She asks hesitantly. I can't tell that she is scared to hear the answer. I gulp down my nerves and plunge right in.

"Yes… It's mine and Ella's." I saw awkwardly, just waiting for the following question.

"Who is Ella?" She asks expectantly. I sigh and motion to my stomach. Her mouth makes an O shape as I lead her toward the living room. I sit on the couch and she sits somewhat close by. "How far long are you?" I smile and can't help but beam. "5 months!" She catches onto my enthusiasm, even though I know she doesn't really want to, but she smiles anyways.

"Look… I know you have a lot of questions and all but just know this. I am happy! I know that I haven't followed what you wanted me to do with my life but I am so happy right now. I know that you are my mother and that you feel obligated in telling me how screwed up I have become but please just skip it. I know what you are going to say and I'm sorry for everything that I am and have put you through but this is mine and Adrian's final decision and no one can change that. We are going to have Ella together, raise her together, marry each other, and be with each other always. No matter what you say, none of that will change!" I breathe out. Damn… That was a long speech.

She looks shocked at my outburst and speech but still she remains calm, again not what I expected.

"Rose… I'm not her to criticize you or tell you how to live your life. I only came here to ask if I can be a part of it." I look at her agape. My mother, now after all this time, wants to be a part of my life.

"W-Why now?" I stutter out. She looks down at her feet, then back up at me. "I miss my daughter. I don't guard anyone anymore. I have stopped all of my charges and everything. I can't live that life anymore. I thought it was what I wanted but it's not. I want to be there for you. I also want to be there for my granddaughter Ella." I rub my belly nervously and can't seem to stop the tears that fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's these damn hormones. I'm not trying to be sad. I'm happy dammit!" I say in frustration. I look back up and meet my Mom's eyes; she's crying too. I reach out and pull her into a big hug. "I've missed you so much Mom!" I cry harder into her shoulder.

Once I am able to calm down, we talk. We talk about everything that we have missed in each other's lives and even more. I have never talked to my mother like this ever in my life. My stomach starts to grumble after an hour or so. "Sorry! She is always hungry!" I apologize. She smiles. "You were the same way, you know. It was funny. You were constantly hungry or tired." I smile believing it since I still am both all the time.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" I ask her as I get up to grab me a drink of water and some strawberries. She smiles and nods. I swear I have never seen my mother smile this much. It's actually really nice. I grab the phone off the cradle, on the kitchen counter and dail Adrian. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello Beautiful! How are you?" I smile as soon as I hear is gorgeous voice.

"Actually pretty good today. How is the family?" He sighs and tells me about a fight that his father and aunt are having. I laugh as he impersonates his family.

"Well, I just wanted to see when you will be home?" I ask.

"Soon, why is Ella hungry?" He asks. I laugh.

"Yes, also her mother and grandma?" Adrian goes silent.

"Wait… What? You mother is there?" I smile.

"Yes she is. She came over today and we have been talking since. When will you be home?" I ask.

"About twenty minutes with my driving. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am. Please don't kill yourself getting here. I love you and I will see you soon!" I kiss into the phone and hang up.

I walk back into the living room and quickly eat my strawberries. My mother steals a couple for herself and I take her for a tour of the house. She loves the backyard the most, just like me.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I DIDN'T WANT JANINE TO BE A COMPLETE BITCH IN THIS FF. I WILL UPDATE SOON. IF PEOPLE REVIEW, THEN I WILL POST THE PICTURE OF THE NURSERY AND CLOTHES! THANKS! -KaSa**


End file.
